Devil After High
by Dante Lorell
Summary: Meet the children of the son of Sparda, Rel and Venna. They are sent to a school from other stories. One is sent to Ever After High and the other is sent to another school: Game Central Academy. Join them and other students as they discover secrets of the school and each other that could test the limits of their bonds.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE OF FanFic! I bet none of you saw this coming (this crosover and it coming from me). Well...yeah. I just thought this would be a good idea for a crossover. Hasn't been done yet; which is odd to me because at least the generic story line is already set up. Anyone could have thought this up. Just add a few things to make it a little diferent. It could be an entire story of Mary Sues/Gary Stues and it would still be ok BECAUSE it is the first of it's kind of crossover. But, of course, that is just my opinion. I'll let you get on with the story now. I do not own Devil May Cry nor do I own Ever After High.**

* * *

_Tale 1: Rel &amp; Venna_

"Now be good and try to make friends," said Patty. "You'll make you're big sister very proud if you do."

"But you're not our real sister," said the girl. The boy stood in silent agreement.

"Then do it and you'll make me proud," Lady said from behind Patty. Beside her were Morison and Trish.

"I've packed both your bags with everything you'll need," Morison said. He handed the two of them a shoulder backpack. Patty put a necklace around them. The boy received a ruby with silver wrapped around the edge. The sister received a sapphire version.

"These belonged to your father and uncle," said Patty. "At least, that's what I've been told."

"Let's hope they don't end up like those two," Lady said sarcastically.

"Good luck, you two," said Trish. "We'll miss you. Don't forget to visit, ya hear."

"Okay," said the girl. The boy nodded. "Good bye, everyone." They waved goodbye, turned around, and walked through a full sized mirror.

* * *

A portal opened up and the boy and girl walked through.

"Well this is it, Rel," the girl said to her brother. "This is Ever After High. You look nice, Rel." Rel wore a long, red two-tailed coat with an upturned collar. He had on a black button-up shirt and black jeans with black boots. His silver hair was brushed down and long enough to cover his left eye. His eyes were a shining silver. He gave her a thumbs up and pointed to her. "Why, thank you." She wore a long coat similar to her brothers, but hers was an ice-blue, three-tailed coat without an upturned collar; instead, it had a white snake-like pattern on the right side and the sleeves had five buttons that were buttoned-up. She wore a black corset top, black jeans and dark-tan leather boots that go up to the knee. Her silver hair was tied in a French braid and her eyes were purple. "You have to go to your own school. We can meet up whenever. I'll see you later." She kissed her brother on the forehead and walked away toward the towering school. Rel walked into the woods (purposefully).

* * *

Rel walked through the woods, the sound of birds chirping and animals frolicking through. Rel paid it no attention. He continued to walk and saw a huge crevice that separated him from the other side. He stood there looking at the crevice. Moments later something zoomed past Rel and jumped over the gap in the earth. What it was landed on the other side. The figure turned around and saw Rel. the figure was a girl. She had a silver streak running down her long, brown, hair. She wore a scarlet hooded cloak that was connected at the neck by a silver chain. The hood was on as if trying to hide something. She gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth when she saw Rel. She ran behind a tree. She felt safe thinking she was on the other side of the chasm. Rel prepared himself to jump over the chasm as well; she started to panic, but he stopped and looked to his left. She looked in that direction as well and saw nothing. He walked over and stopped. He put his foot out over the edge. She thought this boy would walk off.

"STOP!" she screamed as she ran from behind the tree. He continued to step forward until his foot landed on something. She watched as he seemed to be walking on air. He stopped where he was, in between the two ends of the chasm. He looked at her and smiled to assure her. He walked to the other side of the chasm and was greeted by the girl. "Hey," she started. "Sorry about hiding earlier. That was rude." Rel waved his hand as to shoo the whole situation and her worries away. "Thanks." Rel picked up a stone and started to draw a line in the ground. She was confused. When he finished he threw the stone lightly and it landed in the air above the chasm. He motioned for her to walk. She was hesitant at first. He took her by the hand and walked her onto the air–bridge. She stood up, though still a little frightened. He walked her back to the other side. Rel drew another line in the same spot as the other one but on the opposite side of the chasm. He walked back across and let her go back to E.A.H. "Thanks, but how did you know I go this way?" He said nothing. He was almost to the other side when she yelled over to him. "My name is Cerise Hood! Daughter of Red Riding Hood! I hope to see you again." He waved without turning around, still walking; a trademark of his fathers.

* * *

"This place is so big," Venna said to herself. "So my dorm is this way? Or is it this way?" She spent a little while trying to find her way to the dorm rooms. In her wandering, which led her outside; she turned a corner and ran into someone who was walking the opposite direction. "Ow! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" Venna extended a hand to the other person.

"I'm fine," said the girl that she ran into. She had long platinum blond hair that was put in a ponytail at her neck. Her dress was light blue, like ice, with see-through sleeves.

"Hi," said Venna. "I'm Venna."

"Hi," said the girl. "I'm Nina Arendelle. I'm the daughter of the Snow Queen, or Elsa of Arendelle. Whichever you prefer to call her." Nina took Venna's hand and was helped up.

"You have such a pretty dress," said Venna. Venna tensed up slightly after saying that.

"Why thank you," she said. "But you're coat is…amazing! I've never seen anything close. Where did you get it?"

"It was my uncle's. My little brother has a coat similar to our fathers."

"What story is your father from?"

"Have you heard the story of the d—?"

"Nina!" a voice called out.

"Over here Lisa!" Nina replied. "I'm sorry. That's my twin sister. So what is the story?"

"It's fine. I'll tell you later. Do you know where the dorms are?

"Yeah. They're that way. My sister and I just came from there."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye. See you later." As Venna walked away she saw a girl who was most likely Nina's sister. She looked like Nina but she wore a red dress that looked like Nina's and her hair was in a crown braid. She had a fiery glow to her while Nina's was an ice-like glow. Venna waved hello but was ignored.

"Well she's happy."

* * *

"Students," said the teacher, Genesis, "We have a new student. Would you like to say your name?" He pointed to Rel and all eyes were on him. Rel looked at the teacher and shook his head. "Very well. His name is Rel." With that class continued.

* * *

Rel's first three classes went by without a hitch. He was in the hallway and had just found his locker. After confirming his locker's location he followed the map and looked for his next class and noticed a thing sitting on his head. He took it off of his head and examined it. It was a pink little sphere with eyes, a mouth, little, rounded feet with no toes or legs and two little nubs for hands. After examining it for a little he put it back on his head and continued to walk to his class, getting awkward stares from the students in the hall. The little sphere took a lock of Rel's hair and put it in its mouth. Rel didn't mind.

* * *

Rel got to his next class; swordsmanship. It started with the teacher giving an introduction to the class.

"Good morning class!" screamed the teacher in the gymnasium. "My name is Angeal Hewley and I'll be your instructor! I'll start with role. Zeno?"

"Here." The boy wore a crimson tunic under bronze body armor. He had sandals, bronze leg grieves and bronze armlets, and a helmet at his side. His expression was 'leave me alone or die.'

"Starby?" The pink thing on Rel's head stopped nibbling (gumming) Rel's hair for a moment and gave a loud 'Po' sound and went back to nibbling on Rel's hair.

"Rel?" Rel raised his hand and waited till he was acknowledged and put his hand down.

"Storm?"

"Here." said a girl with pale pink hair in a silent but audible tone. She wore a red cape attached to her right shoulder and a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder. She had on a white jacket and a black skirt her leather boots had shin guards attached to them and she had something holstered on her back.

"Slate?"

"HERE, SIR!" said one kid with a little too much enthusiasm. He wore a green tunic and chainmail under the tunic. He had a green hat and wore white stockings and leather boots and armlets. He had a sword holstered on his back and a shield as well. Angeal finished role call and started class.

"All right, everyone take a practice sword suited for you're size, strength, and skill!" Rel picked up a claymore and a dull dagger and handed the dagger to Starby. Starby took the blade and put that in its mouth. Rel gave Starby a smile. He kind of enjoyed the sphere's company. Storm took a thin curved blade, Zeno took two short swords, and Slate took a knight sword. Others took their weapons. "Now that everyone has a weapon you will tell everyone your name and your parent's name and display your skills." Zeno stepped up first.

"My name is Zeno! My father is Kratos, legendary Spartan, and former god of war! I aim to surpass my father and become King of Gods!" Slots on the ground around Zeno opened up and had robots come up ready to attack. "And nothing will stand in my way." Zeno immediately went to attack mode, slashing and cutting down everything in his path. When he finished with the robots he turned his blade on the other students. Most of the students flinched. Storm sat there unfazed, Rel slow clapped with a straight face and Slate was genuinely impressed. "Humph." Zeno threw his swords back on sword wrack and sat back on the bleachers. Storm stood up and walked to the center of the gym where Zeno was.

"My name is Storm Farron. My mother is Lightning Farron. I am here to carve my own path." She took up her sword and decapitated the robots as they appeared. All the robots were cleared and Storm had placed her sword in the wrack. Slate couldn't contain himself anymore and went up next.

"HELLO, EVERYONE! MY NAME IS SLATE AND I AM THE SON OF LINK! I AIM TO BE THE GREATEST DEFENDER OF HYRULE AND ITS RULERS AND PEOPLE!" The robots came out of the ground and were in ready position. Slate leaned back and had his sword in a lunging motion. Each robot came at him but as they did they were in pieces within seconds; Slate still kept his position. As soon as all of the robots were in pieces Slate got up from his position and placed the sword back. "Thank you for your cooperation. What you have witnessed was not even a portion of my skill. Any who wish to challenge me can do so at any time. I will accept any challenge." With that he sat back down.

"Overzealous fool," Zeno told Slate.

"Good job, I guess," said Storm. "I may even want to take you up on that offer."

"OH JOY!" shouted Slate with starry eyes.

"Calm down, fairy princess," said Zeno.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Students," said Angeal. They took one look at him and realized if they continued they would not make it out alive. Slate sat down and was quiet. Starby went up next. He rolled down to the center of the stadium and gave a loud 'Po Po'. Some of the students chuckled and thought it was cute. Rel smiled and gave him a 'thumbs up'. This made Starby smile. Just then the robots came, swords ready. Starby ate his dagger and swallowed it. Starby's body started to glow as if undergoing a transformation. It was bright, but when the light subsided Starby had a green hat and a sword in his little stub hands. Starby jumped and thrust his sword into the ground causing a shock wave that disarmed the robots and then Starby went to the robots and cut them to pieces. After a few minutes the transformation was undone and Starby was Starby again. He put the dagger back, went up to Rel and started to nibble on his hair again. Rel patted him on the head. Someone else went up looking overconfident.

"Let me remind you," started Angeal, "that this is High School. The danger these training dummies poses are the equivalent of Metal Sonic and other villains. I don't have time to be babysitting overzealous brats. I'm here to train the future heroes of each of your realms. Take the training seriously." There were some who made it through, some just barley, and others who lost. Rel was up. He sat Starby down and walked up. He didn't say his name or anything.

"Well," said Zeno. "Aren't you going to say anything? Or do you think were so beneath you that you don't need to give us your name?" Rel shook his head. "Then what is it?" Zeno started to get tense.

"I think I may know," said Slate. "Are you, by any chance, mute?" Rel pointed to Slate and put his finger on his nose. "There you have it. He doesn't speak because he can't." Zeno relaxed a bit but was still unhappy. The robots came from the ground, readied their swords, and impaled Rel. He was losing a lot of blood and the students got worried. Starby was on the verge of crying, Storm's eyes grew wide, Zeno didn't give a shit, and Slate was…surprisingly at ease. "I know who his parent is." Storm looked at Slate.

"What? Who?" she asked. Rel grabbed one of the robots by the head and crushed the head. Still gripping the wires he swung it around and smashed it into some of the other robots. He took out the training sword and cut all the robots; first at the waist and then at the head.

"That silver hair, those sword techniques, and, most defining, the red coat. He is a descendant of the Demon Lord Sparda. He is the son of Dante."

"Who?" asked Storm and Zeno at the same time.

"Fu?" asked Starby

"You don't know who Dante is? He runs a business: _Devil May Cry_."

"Never heard of it," said Zeno. "Nor have I heard of him."

"Don't know him, but he sounds interesting," said Storm.

"Po," said Starby. Rel tossed the sword and it fell into the rack. He picked up Starby and placed him back on his head; Starby went back to nibbling on Rel's hair.

* * *

Venna had entered her room, her things already on her side. She lied down on her bed and looked at her schedule: Magic, Hunting, Swordplay, Animal Communication, Ballroom Dancing, and Monster Slaying. The introduction for the new students took the whole day. She started to unpack her things; put her clothes in the closet set up her bed and customized her side. As she was doing that someone entered the room.

"H-hello?" said a meek voice. Venna turned to see who it was.

"Oh," said Venna. "Are you my roommate?"

"Y-yes, I believe so."

"Come on in. I'm just unpacking." The shy girl walked into the room. She had jet-black hair that went down to her back. Her eyes were toxic green and she wore a black dress with purple as a secondary color and a black cape with purple on the inside. As she walked in Venna pulled out a katana and unsheathed it.

"Ah! Please don't kill me! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"No, no! I'm not going to kill you! Don't be afraid! I'll be using it for some of my classes." The girl eased up a little. "Hi, my name is Venna. I'm the daughter of Dante, the demon slayer."

"I'm Crescent, but everyone calls me Cress. My mother is Maleficent."

"Oh, I've heard of her. She's one of the most evil villains in history."

"I've heard of your father as well. He defeated the demon lord Mundus?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"It must be nice to have a father like that." Venna sheathed her sword.

"Is your mother not the best?"

"She loves me, but…"

"Let's talk about this later, when we get to know each other more."

"O-okay." Venna stood her sword up in the corner by her bed.

"I'm gonna go check out the area around the school. Do you wanna come, Cress?" She was silent for a moment.

"I-I guess that would be nice." The two walked out of the room and went to the town by the school.

* * *

Rel walked down the hall with a map in each hand and Starby on his head. He stopped in front of a room and took Starby off of his head. He opened the door and set Starby down on a bed. In the room was a kid in blue armor and a cannon for an arm. He turned the cannon back into an arm.

"So this is my roommate?" asked the blue kid. Rel and Starby nodded at the same time. "Thanks for bringin' 'im here. I'm Gigaman, son of Megaman." He extended a hand to Rel, they shook hands. "You gonna say somethin', or are you not able?" Rel nodded his head to the second option. "Wow, I was jokin'. Well, see ya later." Rel nodded and patted Starby on the head on his way out.

Rel made his way to his room. When he opened the door he saw Slate in the room.

"So this is your room as well? I am glad to be sharing the same room as such a powerful fighter." Rel nodded and dropped his bag. He opened the window and put his foot on the windowsill. "Are you going out? Then I will see you later." Rel waved him 'See you later' and jumped. He landed on the ground quietly and softly and continued to walk.

* * *

Night had fallen as Rel ended up at the invisible bridge from this morning. He stood at the center of the bridge. He looked down into the mouth of the chasm. He walked over to the other side and found two great logs. He picked them both up and walked up to the invisible bridge. He stabbed them into the ground to mark how wide the bridge was. He heard a sound and drew out two guns from inside his jacket; one gun black and the other white; Ebony and Ivory were the gun's names. What came out of the bushes were two kids. Rel suspected they were from his sister's school. It was a boy and a girl; they probably wanted to be together. The boy had on an argyle sweater, an EAH Letterman jacket, blue jeans and white shoes with gold on the sides along with a golden crown on his head. He had blond hair and gray-blue eyes. The girl wore a red and pink dress and a small jacket over it. She had a red ribbon on her head and with a gold pin of a crown on it. Her hair was long and blond with curls and her eyes were bright blue. The two saw Rel pointing his guns at them; the boy hid the girl behind him.

Rel put his guns down and looked at them with a smirk on his face, thinking the situation is funny. Rel holstered his guns and picked up the second log. He stabbed that into the ground. The couple was still looking at him. He looked at the two and motioned his hands shooing them away. The boy spoke.

"No one tells Daring Charming what to do. I don't know who you are but you pointed a weapon at me and my girl." Daring (so the boy proclaimed his name to be) picked up a stick as a make-shift sword and a wide piece of bark as a make-shift shield. "Prepare yourself!" He charged at Rel at full speed. Rel sidestepped and tripped him.

"Daring!" the girl screamed. To Daring and the girl it looked as if Daring was about to fall off the edge of the chasm, but Rel knew that we was about to fall on the bridge. Rel let him hit the bridge, gave them a little scare. Rel grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him up, throwing him back to his girlfriend. He walked away from the two, across the bridge.

* * *

Rel walked back to his dorm room. He saw Storm walking out of the girl's dorm. They exchanged greetings and continued on their way. Rel made it back to his room. He opened the door and was almost hit by a paper airplane. He caught it and looked at Slate, who smiled at him.

"There will be a party tomorrow night," Slate said. Rel opened the paper airplane. It was a flyer that showed where and when it was. "All of us freshmen are obligated to go. We are to tell everyone what game our parents are from. It will allow people to get to know us. Will you come?" Rel nodded. "Good. I will see you in the morning." Slate lay down in his bead for the night. Rel changed his clothes and did the same. He turned off the lights and lied down in the bed. He mouthed the words "good night, Venna" and went to sleep.

* * *

Venna and Cress were sitting in a tea shop that was famous around the school. It was called the 'Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe'. They were looking around the shop staring at all of the oddities: Flying tea pots, moving paintings, a butterfly with a surprise head inside it that is bigger than the butterfly itself.

"I've seen odd things before, but this is ridiculous," Venna said.

"Yeah," Cress said. "What kind of magic is working on them?"

"It's the magic of MADNESS!" shouted a girl who was floating above their table. The girl hade blue and purple hair and a predominantly purple dress on. She wore blue gloves with white polka-dots and a purple hat that was shaped like a tea cup.

"GAHHH!" Cress screamed and nearly hid under the table.

"Who are-" Venna started to ask.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you," the girl said. "I'm sorry. My name is Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. But you can call me Maddie; everyone does. I own this tea shop and I came to pass around these flyers. It's like an orientation of sorts. All the new students are gonna go and introduce themselves to everyone and let us know what story our parents are from. It'll be tea-riffic! It's tomorrow over in that creepy building over there." She pointed to a very ominous building some ways away. "So? Will you go?"

"Sure," Venna said.

"Great! We'll see you there." The girl left. Venna looked at Cress, who had an uneasy look.

"What's the matter?" Venna asked.

"Oh. N-nothing," she muttered.

"Do you not want to go? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no. It's okay. Really. You want to go. I don't want you to miss it because of me. We can go." Venna gave her an uneasy look.

"Alright. But if you change your mind we won't go, okay?" Cress gave a slight nod. "Let's head back to the dorms. We've gotta be ready for class tomorrow." They got left the shop and went back to the dorms to get ready for the next day.

And the events that will transpire, unbeknownst to them.

* * *

**Yes. It was long. I'm sorry. Anyway congrats on completing chapter one. This is, obviously, a multi-chapter story. I will not update regularly due to school and threat of failing. DAMN YOU MATH! But anyway, please review this. Keep being inspired. Speak your mind. And in the words of Voltaire **_"I do not agree with what you are saying but will fight to the death your right to say it."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well what do you know, I posted at a regular time interval. Well let's get on with the story. I don't own Devil May Cry nor do I own Ever After High.**

* * *

Tale_ 2: Introductions_

Rel is woken by the sound of a sword being unsheathed. He brings his foot up and stops the upcoming blade with the bottom of his boot. [he didn't take his boots off last night] He looks at his attacker and sees it is Slate.

"Good morning," he tells Rel. Rel nods. "You are as good as I had hoped, but not as I had expected. I was hoping you would be much stronger. Are you holding back?" Rel doesn't move (which in his case would be an answer). Slate looked at Rel's face. He lifts his sword and sheaths it. "How strong are you?" Rel got up and went to change his cloths. "The battle would have been really one-sided." Rel walked out of the closet, fully clothed. The two walked out of the room. "Where is your weapon?" Rel pulled out two guns from the inside of his jacket. "I thought you were just a swordsman. Apparently, I was wrong. Well, we have time to wander around before classes actually start. Let's head to the forest." Rel looked at him with a questioning look; he knocked on Starby and Gigaman's door and waited for an answer. "I have incredible hearing, and I can hear that something is going on in the forest. Something confusing." Gigaman opened the door.

" 'Ey. How's it hangin'. Lookin' for Starby?" Rel nodded. "He's on his bed, still asleep. Damn, can that kid sleep. You can just take 'im with ya. I can tell he really likes ya gys." Rel went and picked the still sleeping Starby and set him on his head. Rel patted Gigaman on the back as a show of thanks. "Any time."

"So? Shall we head to the forest?" Rel nodded his head and that's where they went.

* * *

Venna woke up and got out of the bed. She looked over and saw Cress already awake and dressed, reading a book on dragons.

"Morning, Cress," Venna said.

"Oh. Good morning," Cress replied.

"How'd you sleep?" Venna asked while heading into the closet.

"Oh, I didn't. I don't sleep."

"Why? Are you an insomniac?"

"No. I don't need sleep. My body doesn't allow me to sleep, as a defense mechanism. It's to make sure nobody comes in at night and kill me. That's what mom told me."

"Oookaaay. I don't have that problem. Anybody who tries to sneek up on me dies... Cress?" Venna walked out of the closet, fully clothed, to see Cress looking out the window. "What's up?"

"All of the students are moving toward the woods." Venna went over to go see. She saw students walking out of the Village of Book End into the woods. "I wonder why. A small group of students is one thing, but what looks like the entire student body..."

"Let's go check it out. I think I know the problem; or, at the very least some of it." The two left their room. "Oh, wait." Venna went back and grabbed her katana from the corner of her room. She strapped it to her side and left the room. "I need it for my classes."

"You with a sword makes me uncomforitable." They made it to the Villege of Book End. Venna stopped suddenly. She turrned around.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked a girl with a red hood on.

"Oh...sorry. It's just...your silver hair reminded me of someone I met yesterday. And now everyone is going to the forest..."

"Oh, yeah," said Venna. "I know who it is. Who are you?"

"My name is Cerise Hood. I'm the daughter of Red Riding Hood."

"I'm Venna Sparda, daughter of Dante, son of Sparda."

"The name sounds familiar. Who are they?"

"Never mind. This is Crescent; Cress for short. She's the daughter of-"

"The Good Witch, Glinda." Cress interrupted. "That's…who my mother is."

"Oh! Well that's good. But why do you look so gloomy?" Cerise asked.

"I-I just like to."

"Well okay. Let's go check out what's going on." The three of them left.

"Why didn't you just tell her your real mother?" Venna whispered.

"People aren't as thoughtful about my mother as they are about your family. Sparda was a hero. My mother is one of the most evil queens in the world. People might think I'm like her." They continued onto the forest.

* * *

Rel, Slate, and Starby made their way through the forest.

"So what do you think the problem is?" Slate asked. "Why is there a commotion in the forest?" Rel shrugged his shoulders. Starby woke up with a loud yawn. "Good morning, Starby. We are just taking a walk through the forest before class starts."

"Oopo," Starby replied. They finally made it out of the forest and were confronted with a chasm. "Ooo."

"I had no idea this was here," Slate said in amazement. The three looked to the other side and saw a lot of people staring at four logs stuck in the ground; two on either side. Rel smiled. He looked over and saw the couple from yesterday. They noticed him as well.

"That's the guy who attacked Daring last night!" said the girl.

"He pointed some weapons at me and Apple!" Daring said. Rel only gave a silent chuckle. The people on the other side were talking about it. Just then something flew down with a very big package, the size of a human. It was a blue Chao. It carried the package over to Rel and left.

"What did you get?" Slate asked. Rel opened it from the long side. What fell out was a claymore, bigger than Rel was. When it hit the ground it cracked nearby rocks; the kids on the other side of the chasm felt the thud. It was a _very_ finely polished steel in its entirety; the design at the guard was that of a skull and bones that made up a ribcage. Rel picked up the heavy sword like it was a violin bow, and held it like one, too. The students on the other side backed up a bit. Rel looked over and saw his sister, along with Cerise, the girl from yesterday. Rel saw Venna smile and shake her head; Rel smiled as well. He sheathed his sword on his back and walked toward the chasm. He stepped in between the two logs, putting his foot over the edge. Everyone on the other side gasped and he felt Starby's heart skip a beat. When he touched the air bridge everyone just stared, trying to comprehend the fact that he didn't fall to his death; he could feel Starby shaking. Slate spoke, "For a hero you sure are evil." Rel shrugged his shoulders. He continued to walk until he got to the center of the bridge. He could feel Starby clinging as tight to his head as possible. He patted Starby on the head. Rel stood there waiting. He continued to wait until Venna stepped forward. She walked onto the bridge to the center where her younger brother stood. They faced each other.

"Good morning, brother." Rel nodded. "So, was this your doing?" He nodded. "Do you know the girl in the red hood?" Rel nodded. Slate walked up behind Rel. "Who's the green pixy and why is there bubblegum on your head."

"Did you just insult traditional Hyrule armor?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I think I need some practice." Slate reached for his sword and brought it out just slightly. Venna just grabbed the hilt of her sword. Slate sheathed his sword. "The difference in our strength is staggering. I am Slate, son of Link. And this is Starby, son…or daughter, of Kirby." Starby gave a loud 'Po'.

"It's cute," Venna said picking Starby up from Rel's head. "I'm Venna, Rel's older sister. So…why do you think this bridge is here? Is your school on the other side?" The three of them nodded.

"Were did you come from?" Rel and Venna looked at Slate questioningly.

"What do you mean? I go to the school right over there: _Ever After High_. You didn't know?"

"I had no idea there was a school on the other side of this forest, or within this same dimension."

"We always knew." Cress walked up on the bridge.

"Um…Venna, sorry to interrupt, but, uh, we have to go to class."

"Oh yeah," Venna said. "Rel this is Cress, my roommate. Cress, this is my younger brother, Rel"

"I didn't know you had a younger brother. It's nice to meet you." Rel looked back and forth at the two; he then gave a sly smile. Venna smacked him in the face.

"Don't be and idiot."

"Rel, I agree with Cress. We must head on to our classes." Slate looked at Venna and Cress. "It was a pleasure to meet you ladies. I look forward to our next encounter. I especially wish to cross swords with you, Venna."

"How cute, you think you could match me. See you later, little brother. Live up to the devil hunter name." They all turned and left. Rel turned his head and waved to Cerise before he reentered the forest.

* * *

Rel dropped Starby off at his class and went to his class. Slate made it to his class in time, but Rel had been late. He tip-toed down the hall and tried to enter Professor Genesis' class silently. He opened the door silently and saw a pencil heading toward his head. He moved his head and the pencil broke once it the hilt of his sword.

"That was your first and only warning," said Professor Genesis, not looking away from the board, not even taking a minuet to stop writing. "Don't be late for my class again." Rel bowed his head and went to his seat. He didn't want to make him angry anymore; the Professor scared him.

* * *

"Students," said a voice over the intercom," in light of recent events no student who was late will be counted as tardy." Venna and Cress sighed in relief. "Let's try to put it behind us and further ourselves in our education. Thank you and have a good day."

"That was close," said Cress. "I don't want to tarnish my perfect attendance record on my second day of school."

"That would suck."

"But what an interesting way to start the first two days of school. I had no idea there was an invisisble bridge here."

"I don't think they knew either."

"Hey, hey, hey. What are you doing?" asked a male voice. "Get to class." They turned around to see a guy wearing a red v-neck shirt, black jeans, red sneakers, and a trench coat that went to his knees. He had his hair in a spiky quiff and his eyes were emerald green. "Well damn! If it isn't Venna. Long time no see!"

"Nahliel!" Venna ran up and hugged him.

"I missed you, too, kid," he said hugging her. "So how've you been? How's the old man and mom?"

"I'm fine. Lady's fine but dad hasn't come back yet."

"Still? Damn he needs to hurry the fuck up. Everyone else good?"

"Yeah, there all fine."

"That's good. How about Rel? Where is the kid?"

"He's over at the other school: Game Centeral Academy. He's decided to become the next demon hunter."

"Really? Rel's doin that? Never thought that would happen. More luck to him."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new assistant teacher here, as well as securety."

"I feel sorry for the poor sap who'd have to face you. Unless it's me, then you'd be dead."

"Oh yeah, we never finished our fight. So we really don't know who's stronger. But not now, I don't wanna level the whole school. And who is this accompanying you?"

"H-hello. I'm Crescent, but everyone calls me Cress. And...you're gorgeous." She clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Cute." He looked back and forth at the two and then gave a sly smile. Venna smacked him in the face.

"Don't be an idiot."

"Anyway, I've gotta kinda do my job, so get to class. I'll see you at the party, right?"

"Of course. See ya later." The two girls turned and walked away.

"How do you know him?" Cress asked. "I-is he your boyfriend?"

"HELL NO! He's my dad's apprentice and adopted son. He's like an older brother to us...or the annoying cousin. He renounced his real father and found his way to the steps of _Devil May Cry._"

"Who is his real father?"

"Michael the Archangel."

"Michael?!"

"Yup."

"Why would he renounce his father?"

"Only he knows. Well, this is my class. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"O-okay. See you later." The two parted ways for now.

* * *

It was lunch time for Rel and Starby. They were eating lunch out in the front of the school. As they were eating Storm walked up to them. She sat down next to Rel and ate her lunch.

"Hey," she said to them. They both nodded. "Where'd you get the sword?" Rel pointed to a chao that was delivering a package to someone. "It looks very sinister." Rel nodded. He pointed to the folded…something in the pouch behind her. She took it out and a handle popped out, making it look more like a gun. She did some tricks and it flipped into a sword. They looked at the weapon, stary-eyed. "It's called the Blazefire Saber. It's a type of gunblade. Think of it as an overly complicated butterfly knife." Rel gave a thumb's up; Starby was still stary-eyed. "Well, I've finished my lunch." They looked at her lunch and saw that it was gone; just as fast as she had sat down. "I suggest you eat faster. You never know when you'll have to move." She started to walk away, but then stopped. She turned her head to the two. "Hey, are we friends?" They both nodded. She smiled. "Thanks." She turned and walked off.

* * *

That night Cress and Venna left their room and headed to the creepy building they were told about.

"This ought to be fun," said Venna. "I've never been to a party before."

"You haven't?" Cress asked in shock. "You seem like the person who had tones of friends."

"Kinda hard to get friends when you spend most of your time killing demons." They made it to the building. When they went in they were greeted with a wave of loud music and lights. "See, told you it'd be fun. Let's go dance."

"W-wait. I'm not good with interactions. GYAHH!" Venna pulled her into the party. After a while of mingling they stopped and sat down.

"That was fun. I'm gonna go get a drink. You want one?"

"No, thank you. I'll be here, where there are less…people." Venna got up to get a drink. She found herself at a snack table. She grabbed a cup and looked for something to drink.

"Ooo, cream soda; my favorite." She reached for the bottle when someone else reached for it, too. She looked to see who it was and saw Nina. "Oh; hey, Nina.

"Hi, Venna. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. You look happy."

"Yeah. It's not every day you get to go to a party like this, you know. It's like a beginning of the year homecoming."

"That's a good way of putting it."

"Hey, weren't you about to tell me what story your father was from?"

"Oh yeah. You'll figure that out once I present it to everyone."

"I look forward to it. Well, I'll see you around; my sister's waiting. Bye."

"O-okay. I'll be over there…in case you wanna talk some more." Venna sighed and poured her cream soda. She turned around and walked to where Cress was sitting. "Hey."

"Hello," Cress replied. There was a slight pause and then Cress spoke up. "You like her don't you?" Venna gasped as she drank her soda and some went down the wrong pipe. She started to cough. She finally stopped coughing and caught her breath.

"What? Like who? What are you talking about?"

"The girl in the blue dress; you like her, right?"

"Of course not. That would be weird."

"Venna." She looked at Cress. "There's nothing weird about love. It's something that should be sought by everyone. Don't be ashamed of it." Venna sighed.

"Yeah, I like her. But how'd you know?"

"The eyes of an evil witch can see love…in order to crush it."

"Scary and evil, but useful." The lights went out and a spot light shone on a stage at the front of the room. Two girls walked up on stage.

"Good evening. My name is Apple White."  
"And I'm Raven Queen," said a girl with black and purple hair. She wore a black and purple dress and gave off an energy that was neither good nor evil. "We will now start introducing the students."

"But first let's give a hex-elent welcome to a returning student who now works here at the school. Please welcome, the adopted son of Dante Sparda and son of Michael the Archangel, Nahliel Michaelangelo Sparda!" The spotlight shifted to Nahliel who just waved at the crowd. The spot light shifted away from him and back to the two girls.

"Now let's have the new student's come up!" Students started to rush the stage one at a time. Nina went up on stage next.

"Hello. My name is Nina Arendelle, eldest daughter of Elsa Arendelle, the Snow Queen. I look forward to meeting all of you." Everyone clapped at her introduction.

"She's so cute," Venna said to Cress.

"So when do you plan to confess your feelings?"

"Not sure. But I have to do it." Nina's sister went up on stage next.

"Hello. My name is Lisa Arendelle, youngest daughter of Elsa Arendelle, the Snow Queen. It would be an honor to work with all of you." Everyone clapped as she left the stage.

"Well, I think I'll go up next." Venna walked up to the stage. "Hey, everyone. My name is Venna Sparda, only daughter of Dante Sparda. Let's make this an awesome school year and GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The crowd cheered for her introduction. She got off the stage and was greeted by Nina.

"Dante Sparda? I should have known when I saw your jacket. It's the same as your uncle, Virgil, right?"

"Yeah, the same. It was tailored to fit my female build." Venna started to blush, but it was unnoticeable in the near darkness. "I also got my uncle's sword, Yamato. It's back at my room. I could show you… I mean i-if you want."

"I really would love to. I admire the demon lord, Sparda. And Sparda's children intrigue me even more."

"Great," Venna said in a half dream state. Venna looked over and saw Cress going up (being pushed up by Maddie).

"U-um…I'm Cressent. I'm the daughter of the Good Witch, Glinda. Um…good luck and do your best." She said the last part as fast as she could and hurried off stage. She caught up with Venna. "I hate being center stage." She looked and saw Nina was standing there. "Oh…uh, hello."

"Hi. I'm Nina."

"Hi, I'm Cress. I'm Venna's roommate." She was almost inaudible.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends."

"M-me too." She started to speak up."

"C'mon," Venna started. "The night is still young. Let's have some more fun." They agreed (though Cress reluctantly) and partied some time onto the night.

* * *

Rel, Slate, Starby, and Storm were at their own party. They were getting acquainted with one another (even though two of them couldn't talk). What wasn't said was written.

"So," started Storm, "you're the son of Link, the legendary warrior of Hyrule, you're the son of Dante Sparda, the greatest devil hunter to walk the face of the earth, and you're the son or daughter of Kirby, the great star knight known throughout the galaxy, correct?" They all nodded.

"And you are the daughter of Lightning Farron, one of the six Fal'ci to save your planet from destruction," said Slate.

"That about sums it up."

"Allow me to make this point now while I have all of you here," Slate said. Their silence said yes. "I know a person who went here before. That person told me all I needed to know. There is a key to literally surviving this school and the missions they send us on."

"They send us on missions?"

"That is why I would like to suggest that the four of us become a team. They allow us to choose a team, and I would like to get you guys before someone else did."

"Actually, I'm okay with that. Good thinking. But if we're gonna be a team we're going to have to address our weaknesses."

"Actually, I was just going to address this. I'm sorry…but our weakness is Rel." They all looked at Rel. "He is the weakest out of the four of us."

"That's impossible. You saw what he did during the exercise yesterday. He let himself get hit to show us he could take anything and keep going."

"It is not that he let himself get hit, it is that he could not react fast enough. He used the fact that they were close by to his advantage. And besides, those robots had the durability of paper. He has poor strength and even worse reaction. The best part about him is that he is durable and can keep a cool head. Keep in mind that this is compared to us as heroes. He would not stand a chance against an opponent like Zeno; or worse, Sepheroth." Rel took his sword out and lied it down beside him so he could lean back some more as they talked about his problems. Just then someone tripped over his sword.

"What the hell!" screamed a female voice. They turned to see a girl wearing a light blue, skin tight jumpsuit with a gun attached to the hip. Her long blond hair was let loose. She looked at Rel angerly. "Move that piece of metal, or do you wanna start something?" The two stared into each other's eyes with enough intensity to kill.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," said Slate, in disappointment.

* * *

**That was chapter two. I'd like to thank **_Nahliel Michealangelo Sparda_** for the OC 'Nahliel'. I hope you liked how I fit him in. Again, if you want to submit an OC, you can. Remember, no character is not important. Everyone has an effect on the grand scheme of things. that goes for characters in a story and in real life. Continue to be an insperation for others, bring them up, don't put them down; let's work hard to make this a world we want to live in, not one we are afraid to live in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello, hello. I'll save the long authors note for the end. This chapter is **_**long**_**. That said, I don't own Devil May Cry nor do I own Ever After High. Nahliel belongs to **_Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda,_** I just got permision to use him. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

* * *

_Tale 3: Attachment_

"Well? You wanna fight?" They continued to stare each other down. Slate stepped in.

"Ma'am, this is unnecessary. He just placed his sword down. You just tripped over it by accident."

"Are you saying I'm clumsy?!" screamed the blond girl.

"No," slate said, trying to calm her. "I'm just trying to say that it was just an error and no one is to blame."

"ARE YOU STARING AT MY BOOBS?!"

"What? Never!" Slate replied. "How did that even come up?"

"Forget it, Slate," Storm stated. "She's just a fool looking for attention."

"What did you say, bitch?!" the girl screamed. She walked up to Storm. "You freshmen are all the same? You act like you can take on the world. I should take you all down a notch; have you learn your place." Storm just looked at her.

"I'd like to see you try it?" Rel picked up his sword and threw it in between the two girls. Neither of them flinched. The blond girl glared at Rel.

"So you do wanna fight?" Rel just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, cocky bastard, let's see if you _can_ take on the world." Rel took a few steps back. He rested his sword on his right shoulder. Students started to look on in wonder; waiting to see who would make the first move. Rel dashed toward her and swung Rebellion, but the girl reacted faster than him and blocked the sword with her gun. She got away from the sword and pointed the pistol at Rel's face. She shot him with, not regular bullets, but plasma blasts. Rel was knocked back by the shots. When he looked up he was kicked in the face; he had lost his grip on his sword and the girl took it. She pinned him to the ground and stabbed him in the arm. She removed the sword and pointed it at his neck. "You're not tough. You're weak. Actually, you're so pathetic if I stabbed you now I would be doing a justice. Hmm?" she saw Rel's wounds heal. "What the hell?" Rel reached into his coat and pulled out his guns. He shot a storm of bullets at her. She could only dodge but so many bullets. She got away from him with minor cuts on her face, and her suit wasn't penetrated. "How many bullets are in those things?" Rel got up and took the sword out of his arm.

"Great job, Rel," Slate said to himself. "She never knew you had guns, and your healing ability puts you at a huge advantage."

"He had guns?" Storm asked.

"So you like surprises? How's this for a surprise?" The barrel of the girl's gun opened up and a long whip made of plasma came out. Se thrust it forward and hit Rel in the chest; he was sent flying into a wall. Still stuck in the wall Rel unleashed another wave of bullets. The girl's plasma whip changed shape and took the form of a circular shield. All of the bullets were blocked. The shield turned on its side horizontally and was launched at him, cutting him in half. "Stupid first year. You shouldn't have messed with me."

"What is that girl's problem?" Storm asked.

"Everythin'," said a voice. The other three turned around and saw Gigaman.

"Who're you?"

"This is Starby's roommate." Slate answered. "I don't know his name though."

"Sup. I'm Gigaman. Now, to answer your first question: she has anger management issues. I was unlucky enough to get on 'er bad side two years ago. I'm stronger for fightin' her, but damn. My HP counter was at .003; I had no idea it could get that bad."

"Who is she?" Slate asked in astonishment.

"That there is Lydia Aran; daughter of Samus Aran."

"Of course!" Slate exclaimed. "How did I not see it before? The gun is so similar to Samas' Paralyzer, but with obvious modifications to make it a killing weapon."

"How come I don't know any of these people?" Storm asked.

"Maybe because you do not study?"

"Just before our fight started," Gigaman started, "She told me that 'er mother would take her on some missions. She never liked to leave an enemy alive. A massive deviation from 'er mothers style of fightin'. She trashed the whole west wing of the girls' dorm just 'cause she didn't kill me. Girl's fuckin' evil."

"And we're letting Rel fight this monster?" Storm was getting agitated.

"No we are not." Slate unsheathed his sword.

"Good." Storm took out her weapon and put it in gun mode. Rel's body was coming together. Everytime he would come together she would attack him with the whip. Lydia was about to attack again but some shots whizzed by her face. She turned and saw Storm pointing the gun at her.

"Oh, so the stoic bitch is going to fight."

"Better stoic than crazy." Lydia turned her whip on Storm and attacked. The whip wrapped itself around, not Storm, but Slate's sword.

"Sorry," Slate said, "but I cannot let this go on any further. Though he cannot die he still feels pain. This fight is over."

"Oh? So the fairy is fighting, too? Fine, you all die!" She transformed the gun back to pistol mode. She shot at all of them, but just before they hit they were redirected into Starby's mouth. Once all of them were sucked in Starby started to glow. When the glowing stopped Starby was now a light green color and had a crown of lightning adourning his head. "Graaah! Fine! You die, too!" Lydia's gun opened up again. Just then something came from the sky and struck the ground. It was a oversized, golden key with a silver guard and a handle. "Who the hell threw that?!" She looked up to see who it was. She saw a small cloaked figure with massive, round ears. She closed her gun and holstered it. Rel holstered his guns and picked up his sword. The hooded figure threw a card to Rel and Lydia's feet. When they looked up the figure was gone. The two picked up their cards and looked at it. _'Principles' Office Now'_ Rel put the card in his pocket. Lydia ripped the card in a fit of rage and stormed off toward the dorms.

"Well that could have been worse." Slate asked. "Who was the small person?" Rel shrugged his shoulders. He looked over to where the big key landed; it had vanished.

"I think we should call it a night." Storm said. "Tomorrow's Saturday; we can meet up then. Slate, see if you can find any information of the cloaked figure."

"Got it," Slate said. "That cloak does look familiar. I will do some research on it. It should not be too hard."

"What's the card say?" Rel showed her the card. "Never mind, Slate; it's pretty obvious that the cloaked person was a school official. But who, we don't know. I guess you'll find out tonight, won't you?" Rel nodded his head. "Alright, let's meet up tomorrow, in the woods." They all nodded and headed to the dorms, save for Rel and Lydia who headed to the principles' office.

* * *

Rel and Lydia were in front of the door that said 'Principles' Office'. Rel reaches for the door and is punched in the head by Lydia, which sends him flying a few feet. He walked back to the door dusting off his coat. He looked at Lydia.

"I'm better…for now." Rel took what he could get and opened the door. He walked in first and was stabbed with large, black spikes that came out of the ground. "HAHAHA!" Lydia laughs.

"Take that, bastard!" said a high-pitched voice. Rel looked up and saw the owner of the voice. It was a black and white teddy bear. The right half was completely white and looked like a normal teddy bear, while the left half was completely black, had an evil smile with sharp teeth and a scary looking eye that glowed red.

"Haha!" Lydia continued to laugh. "Hello, Principle Monokuma. How are you?" She actually looked happy to see him. Rel got himself out of the spikes. He looked at his coat, which was now torn with massive holes.

"I have been good. But, just so you know, it is not I who have called you here, bastards."

"Oh great," Lydia said sarcastically. Rel could only assume it was the figure from earlier. They heard a door open from the side of the room. The person who came in was a small anthropomorphic mouse with big round ears.

"Hello again, Lydia. Hello, Rel." The mouse had an odd voice, squeaky, but deeper than you would think a mouse would have. "Monokuma, your not steering these kids down the wrong path, are you?"

"Me?" Monokuma said in face shock. "I would never. How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Why are they here?"

"Because I caught them fighting; unsupervised and without the authority of a staff member." Monokuma looked at the mouse.

"GAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laugh was so loud it could probably be herd over at the dorms. "That is it? If it were me I would punish them for not killing each other. Upupu." The mouse sighed.

"Oh, you don't know me yet, do you, Rel?" Rel shook his head. "I'm Principle Mickey Mouse. And you're the son of Dante Sparda, correct?" Rel nodded. It's been a while since I've seen your father." Rel just nodded. "Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've seen Samus, as well. How is she, Lydia?"

"She's fine." she told him without looking at him. "What do you want?"

"I called you here because you two were fighting. Lydia, you've been warned about this so many times. Was it really so hard to just…not fight?"

"Yes!" she screamed. Mickey sighed.

"And Rel; you've been here all of two days and you get into an unofficial fight. Was it really so hard to say 'no'?" Rel nodded his head. Mickey sighed again. "Oh gosh. Rel, I don't know if you know this already but the students here normally go on missions. The students are allowed to choose a team to go with them. Did you know that?" He nodded. "Do you have a team?" He nodded again. "And I can safely assume you don't have a team, do you, Lydia?"

"I don't need a team. They'd end up getting in the way and I'd have to kill them."

"I thought you would say that. Well, I'm assigning you two a mission. You will go together tomorrow 12:00 P.M. You can take your team, Rel."

"WHAT?! A MISSION?! WITH THIS HACK?! And if your team are the same people from earlier I will kill all of you!"

"Killing your teammates will result in automatic expulsion and jail time." Mickey said this as if this were nothing new. "Monokuma, please give them their mission briefings."

"Okay!" He slammed two giant portfolios on the table. The sheer size even surprised Mickey.

"The hell is this?" Lydia asked in a state of shock.

"Two thousand sheets of information. Typed in a font size of 2." He sounded as if he were proud of this.

"No." Mickey took the portfolios off of the desk. "This is your mission. Get to the natural well at this location. Shut it off from the public. It's called the 'Wishing Well'. Those who drink the water and make a wish, any wish, will have it granted, but at a price. The greater the wish the greater the price. I want you to seal it off so our people can examine it. That's all; I'll see you both tomorrow." They walked away; Lydia had her fist clenched, ready to hit something. "Destroy the west wing again and you'll be expelled," Mickey told her. That just made her more angry but she said nothing, as a silent agreement. They left to head to their dorms and prepare for their mission.

* * *

The next morning Venna woke up in her room. She looked over and saw Cress, still awake, reading a book on angels. Cress saw Venna waking up.

"Good morning, Venna. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks. So why angels?" Cress looked at her book.

"Because they're interesting."

"Okay. So, today's Saturday. What do you wanna do today?" Cress stayed silent; she held up her book. "You're not staying here all day. You can read later."

"But-But…

"Hey girls." They turned to see Nahliel standing in their window. Venna picked up her sword and hit him over the head with it (still sheathed).

"The hell are you doing here?!" Venna screamed at him.

"Ow! Damn it! I came to see if you still wanted to finish our fight. I found an angel spell that could create a separate space for us to fight."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. But it's not finished yet. The only problem is that once I make the space things can still enter and exit. I need a spell that can keep us in once we enter and keep people out so they don't get hurt."

"So where do you get that spell?" He looked over at Cress.

"Wh-what?" she asked, sheepishly.

"Your mother is the Good Witch, Glinda, right?" Nahliel asked.

"Y-yes. She is."

"Could I ask you to use your powers to create a barrier around the space I make?"

"O-o-okay," she said, blushing. "But I don't have a spell on hand. I'll have to look for one."

"That's not a problem," Venna said. "Let's go look in the library. There's bound to be one that fits our situation." Venna heard her phone go off and looked at it. She had a received a message from Rel. "Oh hey, Rel just texted me."

"The pipsqueak's still alive?" Nahliel asked, jokingly. Venna still hit him with her sword.

"I didn't know you had a phone," Cress said.

"I forgot I had a phone. He wants me to meet him over by the end of town."

"I'm going to," said Nahliel. "I wanna see the kid again. You gonna come, Cress?"

"S-sure."

"Great," Venna said. "Let's go as soon as I get dressed."

* * *

Venna, Cress, and Nahliel were headed to the edge of the Village of Book End. They saw Rel and his friends (and Lydia). Venna and Nahliel went up first. Rel was shocked to see Nahliel here and couldn't help but put on a smile.

"Sup, Pipsqueak? Haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?" Rel shrugged his shoulders. "And who are these ladies?" He looked at the girls and then looked to Rel for an answer. Rel gave a thumbs up to Storm; he stuck his tongue out at Lydia.

"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!" She turned away from him. "Are we going yet or not?"

"It's a shame," said Nahliel. "I would love to have gotten more acquainted with you." He took her face gently and stared into her eyes. Her legs started to turn to jelly; her heart beat was speeding up. She swatted his hand away and turned away. "So you guys are Rel's friends. Take care of the tyke. He's a delicate baby." He started to pat Rel on the head. Rel bit his hand. "OW! You little devil."

"So what's up."

Rel signed: "I'm going on a mission and I wanted you to see me off."

"I didn't know they sent you on missions? Well, just be careful. Do your best. Mom and Lady would be proud of you." The two hugged for a second. Rel turned to Nahliel; they grabbed each other's forearm.

"You be careful out there, okay, Pipsqueak? And put that sword to use. Those guns, too." Rel nodded. "Oh, and when you get back we should practice again. Hope you're not rusty." Rel nodded again. He picked up Starby and placed him on his head and they headed toward the woods.

They were walking through the woods to head back to the other side of the bridge.

"You have such a caring sister," Slate said.

"I wonder if my siblings would be this nice if I had any," Storm said.

"Blah blah blah. We get it; enough with the family thing and lets hurry to our mission." They actually picked up the pace.

"Who was the other guy?" Storm asked Rel signed.

"It was your brother? I did not know you had a brother." Slate translated.

"I didn't know you could understand sign language," Storm said, dumbfounded.

"Of course. In Hyrule there are races that do not speak the same language, but sign is a universal form of communication, so it is practically a must to learn sign." As they walked Rel caught a glimps of red off the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Cerise running in the opposite direction. She saw him, too. He gave a wave goodbye to her and continued on. She stopped and stood still for a second. She then ran in the direction they were heading. When she saw them again they were across the bridge. Rel turned his head and waved again, walking into the forest on his side, leaving the girl on her side.

Rel and the others met up with Mickey and Monokuma, ready for their mission.

"Now remember: the mission is to seal off the well, and make sure no other civilians drink from the well," Mickey told them.

"Even if you have to kill them," Monokuma said.

"Not kill. But if force is necessary…" They all nodded. "This mission shouldn't take long. Here, take this Star Shard. I believe I've got it working right. It should take you to your destination. Good luck."

"Happy tears."

"Don't you mean 'trails'?"

"Nope." Mickey sighed. The Star Shard Mickey gave them started to glow. They were enveloped in a light-blue light and shot up into the sky.

* * *

A blue light landed and from the light came Rel, Starby, Storm, Slate, and Lydia. Once their eyes adjusted from the blue light they stared at their destination; a giant cave with stalactites hanging from the mouth of the cave.

"Let's go in," Lydia said.

"Wait," Storm protested. "The mission is to seal it off, not go sightseeing."

"The mission was also to keep idiots from drinking the well water. We need to go in there and make sure people aren't in there." Storm didn't say anything. "Let's go, stupid bitch." She walked in.

"I really don't like her," Storm said, following anyway.

"You will just have to bear it," Slate told her. They all followed.

* * *

Cerise walked back to town, her pet had a dire wolf, Carmine, at her side, looking concerned for her.

_That wave felt so odd,_ she thought to herself. _It felt like he was saying goodbye. Goodbye, as in, forever. I don't want to say goodbye forever. Wait…why don't I? Why is this bothering me so much?_ She snapped out of her train of thought when she heard loud chanting coming from her right. She headed that direction and found Venna, Cress, and Nahliel in a clearing in the forest. Nahliel was chanting something she couldn't understand. "Hey, Venna, Cress." They turned to see Cerise, save for Nahliel, who was concentrating on the spell.

"Hey, Cerise," Venna said.

"What's going on? And isn't that the new security guard?"

"Yeah. He's my older brother, so-to-say. We never finished a fight we had a while back so we're gonna do it now."

"There," Nahliel said. "The other space has been created." They all looked at a giant dome that had a gold tint to it. "All I need you to do is make the barrier, Cress."

"O-okay. Both of you step inside the dome." Venna and Nahliel stepped inside the dome. Cress started to circle the dome, placing salt around the border of the dome. "Okay, the barrier is complete."

"All you did was put salt around the thing."

"Yes. Salt keeps in spirits. Both of you have the blood of spiritual entities. The seal can only be undone from the outside, but students aren't dumb enough to enter the battle zone (I hope) and animals instinctually know not to go near danger. You'll be fine.

"Cool," Venna and Nahliel said at the same time. They walked to opposite ends of the dome. They waited a short bit; the next thing heard was the sound of metal clanging together. It was loud; Cerise felt like her ears were going to bleed. The blades clanged again and they stopped moving; the tips of each of their blades were pointing at each other's neck. Cress and Cerise stared at Nahliel's blade. It was a mid-sized sword that shined like the rays of the sun. Something seemed off about the sword.

"It's been a while since I've seen Excaliburn," Venna said. "Sword's as sharp as ever. As hot as ever, too."

"Thanks. Actually, it got hotter."

"Really? By how many degrees?"

"You'll see." He trust his sword and so did she; they both dodged. They jumped away from each other. "It's been a while since I've had a good fight. "Why don't you show me those Summoned Swords. Last I saw you, you couldn't produce half of one." Venna snapped her fingers and 20 blue swords of light were hovering above her, pointed at Nahliel. "That's new." The swords flew at him. He cut each of them in half as they came. He thrust his sword and a light beam shot out of his blade. In response she snapped her fingers and created a wall of Summoned Swords to act as a shield. "I haven't been slacking either."

"I can tell." The swords that acted as a shield turned and launched at Nahliel. Cerise was so entranced by the fight, but she turned her head and saw Cress taking notes on the fight. She looked around and saw Maddie walking up.

"Hey Cerise!" she said.

"Hey Maddie," Cerise replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the big dome and decided to come over. It looked tea-riffic and I was right hey is that Cress and Nahliel?"

"Y-yes. Is that really the only reason you came?"

"Yes. Oh, I also told everybody to follow."

"How many people is everybody?" Cerise looked and saw more people coming to see the fight. "Maddie, why?"

"Shouldn't everyone see a great display, whatever it may be?"

"No, no they shouldn't." One girl walked up to Cress. She tapped her shoulder, Cress jumped in surprise and set her note pad on fire.

"Aw," Cress said.

"I'm sorry." Cress turned around to see Nina standing behind her.

"O-oh, hey, Nina. It's fine." She reached in her bag and pulled out another notepad.

"That's prepared. So what's going on?"

"A fight's going on in the dome."

"And where's Venna?" She pointed to the dome. "How'd she get in there?"

"I put her in there using a spell."

"And who is she fighting?"

"Nahliel."

"Does she have Yamato with her?"

"Yes. How did you know about the sword?"

"I've always admired the Demon Lord Sparda. He fought his own kind for the sake of others. He fought for them even though they were different than him. He's my hero. So I know almost everything about him. I know about the demon weapons he passed down to his kids, the demon arms, everything that I could. It surprised me when I found out Dante had kids." Just then Venna and Nahliel zoomed past the audience. Cress saw a look of excitement on Nina's face; how entranced she was by the battle; it worried Cress. Venna snapped her fingers and made a Summoned Sword. She jumped ontop of it and rode it like a skateboard. The speed at which the Summoned Sword took her caught Nahliel off guard multiple times as she attacked him from all directions. She was starting to get the upper hand, until she noticed Nina watching the fight. She could see her eyes filled with wonder and excitement; it made her heart flutter. She slowed down a bit and that gave Nahliel his chance. He brought Excaliburn up and cut the Summoned Sword in half. Venna flipped and flew straight into the barrier on her back. After she fell to the ground she sat up; she turned around and had the tip of Excaliburn at her throat.

"What the hell happened?" Nahliel asked. Venna kept silent. "You're better than that. I don't think I've ever seen you get distracted by anything. So what happened?" Still she kept silent. He shifted his eyes to see Cress. He didn't think she caused the distraction, then he noticed the girl standing behind Cress. "Is it the girl in the blue?" Venna had a pained look on her face. "Yeah, I thought so. So you finally found someone you want to be with, eh? She doesn't know how you feel does she?"

"No."

"Dude, that's one of the oldest love clichés ever."

"Yeah, but it's true, oddly enough. I swear, you're the last person I would have wanted to get wind of this."

"Are you sure you love her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that; are you sure you love her? It's probably just infatuation. Plus, you don't even know whether she likes you back, or even if you have a chance."

"I know. And whether I really do love her: I don't know. But I have to try. My feelings would be pointless if I didn't at least try." There was a slight pause.

"I'm proud of you, Venna. You've turned into a fine young woman. Now all you have to do is confess it to her."

"And that's hard. But not as hard as this." She snapped her fingers and multiple Summoned Swords came and stabbed him in the back; as well she cut off the hand that was holding Excaliburn. She moved away from him.

"Oh, so you want to make me angry?" Nahliel started to glow with a golden aura that seemed dark and full of malice.

"It's not like I can't take it." She started to glow with a dark blue aura. They charged at each other and continued to clash swords.

* * *

Rel and his team were still walking through the cave. The walls, celling, and floor were littered with stones that gave off a blue light.

"GOD DANM IT! Lydia screamed. "HOW LONG IS THIS WALK TO THE FUCKING WELL?!"

"I would advise you to keep your voice down, lest we attract unwanted attention," Slate told her.

"Like who, Satin? He'll get his ass whooped! And besides, don't we want to know if someone is in here? I would think that was the whole point." They continued to walk when they finally came across a giant well in the cave. The room in which the well was in had more blue lights in it than the rest of the cave, which gave the pool of water a blue glow. They stared at it in awe.

"Well," said Storm, "this is it. Let's quarantine it."

"Po," Starby spouted in agreement. Just before they started to set up the quarantine Rel walked up to it. He looked down at the clear water for a moment. He then knelt down and drank some of the water, putting his entire team in shock.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Lydia screamed at him. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP PEOPLE _FROM_ DRINKING IT, YOU KNOW?!" He put his finger in front of her telling her to be quiet; he then opened his mouth as if he were going to speak. Slate, Storm, and Starby looked on in anticipation. Nothing. "I don't get it. What the hell did I miss?"

"Rel is mute," Storm told her.

"What, for real?"

"No, for fake?"

"Don't toy with me, bitch."

"Yes, Rel is mute," Slate said, moving the conversation further. "Rel, before you drank the water, was the wish you made to be able to speak?" Rel nodded. "Then it is odd that you are not speaking. Did you give up anything?" Rel shook his head. "That is very odd."

"If this well isn't granting peoples wishes then what is?" Lydia asked. Just then they herd footsteps coming from the path they had just taken. What walked into the room was…nothing. They were all confused that nothing came out, even though footsteps were clearly audible.

"I know that sword anywhere," said a voice, full of laughter, "and that coat, and that hair; If it isn't 'Devil Boy'!" They all turned around to see a clown. He wore a dark purple jesters uniform and hat with bells that looked like skulls. He had sickly pale skin and an elongated nose; his nails were long and blood red and he held a brass scepter with a transparent green stone at the top. He had his arm around Rel. "You seem smaller than I remember. Are you getting old, Devil Boy?" Lydia pointed her gun in the clown's nose and it bent.

"Alright, who the hell are you and how did you get in?" she asked.

"My name is Jester. I'm a clown. I just waltzed right in." He started to do a waltz. Lydia started shooting at him. He dodged all of her shots, fearful but laughing at the same time. When she stopped shooting he started to fan himself with his scepter.

"I want you out of here. Now."

"Aw. But I wanna talk to Devil Boy some more." Again he appeared next to Rel. "So how've ya been? How's Lady doing?" Rel gave him a thumbs up. "Wait. You're not Devil Boy. You don't talk like him, or at all. Who are you?" Rel signed. "DEVIL BOY HAD A SON?! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Rel." He turned to Slate. "Do you know this…man?" Rel shook his head. "Then why are you not kicking him out, as is your job." Rel signed. Slate smacked his hand against his face.

"What did he say?" Storm asked.

"He likes clowns."

"Really?"

"I like you so much better than Devil Boy," said Jester. "You and me, we're like two peas in a pod of comedy. I'm the clown and you're the mime. We're like yin and yang." Jester turned black and white like Monokuma. Rel gave a silent laugh. Jester mimicked his silent laugh and Rel laughed harder. Rel finally caught his breath and started to push Jester out of the cave. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Rel signed: "I like clowns, and I like you. That's why I'm getting you out of here so everyone else doesn't kill you. I don't want you dead."

"You're such a kind hearted boy." Jester started to cry. "But I'm here on business, and it involves you, kid. I'm here to grant your wish." The room fell silent. "What?" Rel looked back at Slate; he nodded.

Rel signed: "Sorry, Jester. As much as it pains me to do this, I'm going to have to place you under arrest. You're the one who's been luring people here to grant wishes for a price. The others and I have been ordered to stop the cause…and that's you."

"I see. But I can't let that happen. How about this: let's have a fight. All of you versus me. If you win you complete your job AND I'll throw in something for each of you, free of charge. If I win, I get to keep doing what I'm doing, you and your whole 'company' or whatever leaves me alone forever, and I get to keep you, Devil Kid. Deal?" Rel nodded.

"WE DIDN'T ALL AGREE, ASSHAT!" Lydia screamed at him.

"I'm willing to take that gamble," Storm said.

"As am I," said Slate. "It has been irritating that I still have not been in a real fight. Let's go." Starby made a loud popping noise.

"You're all insane," Lydia told them. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kill something. Ah what the hell, let's fight." She had a devilish smile on her face.

"Ooo, I like her," Jester said. Rel and Slate unsheathed their swords, Storm unfolded hers and Lydia got her gun out. Starby was just waiting for something to suck in. "Let's get this show on the-" before he could finish his sentence Lydia was already in front him, the barrel of the gun open and the plasma in a straight form. She swung the gun and decapitated him.

"There, the job is done. Let's scrape up his dead body and beat it." Rel looked at the dead body, disappointed and teary eyed. "Oh get over it. He was the enemy; he even said 'let's fight'. It's his loss."

"Nice try, blondie. It really is going to take more than that to take me down." They all looked at the decapitated body that wasn't there anymore. "Up here, children." They looked to the roof of the cave and saw Jester standing upsidedown on the roof. "You're going to have to try a lot better than that to take me down."

"The hell?"

"You're supposed to be dead," Storm said.

"Supposed to be," Jester told them, "but I'm not. Maybe you should try again. I'll even come down to make it easy for you."

"No need." Slate unsheathed his sword. he got into position. "SKYWARD SLASH!" He swung his sword three times. The ground around Jester was cut in a triangle. It came crashing down along with Jester.

"What was that?" Storm asked.

"A meer immitation of the real thing."

"Nice shot kid," Jester said from the rubble. "But you're gonna need to do better." Jester waved his wand and a portal opened above his head. Giant circus balls flew from the portal at them. Storm folded her sword into gun mode and shot all of the circus balls. Out of one of the circus balls came a fire blast. Once it got close enough Starby sucked in the blast and started to glow. When the glowing stopped it had on a crown of fire. Starby shot fire blasts at Jester and set him on fire. Storm shot some fire blasts at Jester as well. "It's getting a little warm in here isn't it?" He started fanning himself with his wand. Rel jumped up in the air and came down, sword drawn, with a downward slash."Whoa whoa whoa!" Jester put his wand up to block the on coming attack. "You could hurt someone with that, Devil Kid." Storm, Slate, and Lydia got behind Jester and all slashed him in the back. "Smart kids. That would have worked on any other opponent." Rel kicked off of the wand and did a back flip. He thrust his sword at Jester. He bent backwards to dodge. Starby got under him; it charged up a fire fist and punched him in the back of the head. He flew up and crashed into the celling. "You kids are really smart. But you should quit. I'm not gonna lose." He took his head out of the celling. He swirld his wand and from the ground came spikes. They all dodged, except for Rel, who got stabbed through the stomach.

"God damnit, he's annoying!" Lydia screamed.

"How do we take him down?" Storm asked.

"I am trying to figure it out," Slate said. "I cannot find a way to defeat him. From what I can see he can take any hit and just keep going. What can we do?" Rel sheathed his sword and took out his guns and started shooting; his shots were like a turrent machine gun. Jester spun his wand and put up a field to block the gun fire.

"OOPO!" Starby shouted. It turned to Slate and started pointing at Rel and then at Jester. Slate looked on for a while.

"What's the gumball trying to say?" Lydia asked.

"OF COURSE!" Slate shouted. "Rel, follow suit!" Rel nodded. "Storm, Starby, take down that field." Storm pointed her gun at Jester; Starby stood over the barrel of the gun. She shot an air blast and launched Sarby at Jester. Starby charged up and turned into a fireball. It crashed into the force field and destroyed it. "Lydia get his wand." Lydia opened up the barrel of her gun and turned it into a whip. She threw it and caught grabbed the wand. She pulled the trigger. The whip sent out an electric shock.

"Owowowow!" He let go of the wand due to the sudden shock.

"Rel, go!" Rel broke the spike stuck in his stomach and removed it. he holstered his guns and jumped in the air toward Jester. He unsheathed his sword and slashed him diagonally. Jester spit up blood; he didn't regenerate.

"Nice shot, Devil Kid." Jester fell from the sky; Rel landed on his feet.

"You were right, Starby." They all turned toward Slate. "It was odd how he took all of our attacks but would try to avoid Rel's attacks. His weakness is Rel's weapons. Though I do not know why."

"It's because his weapons are demon weapons." They all looked at Jester. "I, being a demon, have a natural weakness to demon-based weapons than your human-based weapons."

"Why are you still alive?" Lydia asked.

"Or do you not want your prizes for beating me?" He twirled his index finger and something popped infront of everyone. In front of Storm was a white liquid in a small glass bottle. In front of slate was a metallic feather. In front of Lydia was a blaster type device. Starby got a small globe of light green light. And for Rel: two Blood Roses. "That'll make sense in the future, Devil Kid. Green kid, if you can forge that with your sword it will instatnly become twice as strong; twice as heavy, too. Pink-hair, that's a special ice potion. Put a drop on your sword and it will gain an ice boost. Drink the rest and you can have the power to use that blizard ability. Remember, it costs magic to use, so be carfull and smart; maybe work up your magic powers. Gumball, that there is an orb that-" before he could finish Starby ate it. "Actually, yeah. That's what you're supposed to do with it. Now you have the permenant use of one of your transormations; the plasma one, I think. Just will it and you'll transform. Blondie, you already know what that is. It's the original one. And Devil Kid, that'll come in handy in the future, trust me."

"Why _are_ you doing this for us?" Slate asked. Just then a darkness started to form at Jesters foot and was working its way up.

"'Cause I'm dying, kid. Pluse, I've got nothing against you. Also, one more thing: be carefull from here on out. I'm not comepletely sure, but you could have attracted the attention of some pretty nasty people." The darkness was up to his stomach. Rel started to sign but couldn't. "Aw, don't beat yourself up over it, Devil Kid. It ain't your fault; I was gonna die anyway, wheather you showed up or not. Only difference is I could warn you kids. What are your names?"

"I am Slate."

"Lydia."

"I'm Storm and this is Starby."

"Po po."

Rel signed: "I'm Rel."

"Good," Jester said. "I'll remember those." He gave them one final smile. "Let's laugh again sometime." Jesters body was covered in the darkness. Instantly his body popped into little spores of darkness which soon dissapeared.

"Let us contact Principle Mickey and Principle Monokuma now," Slate said.

"It's about time." Lydia said. They all left the cave, but before they did Rel picked something up. It was Jester's wand. Rel instantly thought it was a Devil Arms. He kept it with him.

* * *

Venna and Nahliel were staring each other down. Their blades at the ready. They charged at each other. They passed each other and slashed. Now they stood, the audiance waited to see who would fall first. They waited. Finally...they both stood up straight and sheathed their swords.

"I quit," they said in tandom. The audiance was in shock.

"You can take the field down now, Cress!" Venna shouted to Cress. Cress put her foot over the salt and rubbed some away, breaking the spell, causing the space to dissapate. Soon, an audiance surrounded them. "I keep forgeting how many people go to this school." The first person who went up to them was Maddie.

"That was so HEXALENT! Why did you stop?"

"It was to even," Nahliel told her. "There was never gonna be a winner if that went on. And, I got board. I'm not spending my night here when I could be crusing the town."

"That was a great fight you had, Venna," Cress said.

"Thanks, Cress." Nina walked up to Venna.

"That battle was perfect," she told Venna. "I can't believe I got to see Yamato put to use."

"O-oh, yeah, thanks." Venna was nervous, being praised like this by Nina.

"I could never have imagined you to be such a good swordsman."

"Yeah, well, I learned from my father how my uncle Virgil fought. I knew the sword accepted me when I could the Summoned Sword technique."

"That's so-"

"Nina!" They turned to see Lisa walking up to them. "Stop running off, will you? And be carefull, they have weapons."

"Do you not trust us?" Venna asked.

"No, actually, I don't. Come on, Nina." Lisa grabbed her sisters hand.

"Okay, Lisa. I'll see you later, Venna, Cress." She waved to the two. Venna waved back and sighed.

"Why does her sister have to be so rude?"

"Who knows," Nahliel said. "Alright everyone! Now that its over you can all head back to town now!" The croud disspersed.

"Come on, Cress. Let's head back to the dorm. You can go back to reading your book."

"Yay," Cress said, with silent enthusiasm.

"Later, Maddie, Cerise."

"Bye bye," Maddie said.

"Later," Cerise said. "You head back to town, Maddie. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"But it's almost nightfall. I'll stay with you."

"NO! Ah...no, it's fine, really. I'll be okay. I'll see you later. Good night."

"Well alrighty. Good night, Cerise." Maddie skipped on back to town. Cerise headed farther into the woods. She headed back toward the bridge.

* * *

Night had fallen. Rel and his team had finished their mission and were back home. Everyone else was in their dorm rooms. Rel went out for the night. He stared at the wand that was left behind. He also looked at the two Blood Roses that Jester gave him. He had no idea why though. He gave up for now and put them in his pocket. The thing about Blood Roses is that they are stronger than other flowers. He looked out to the forest and wondered. He took out the wand and tried to summon something. After some intense consentration the thing he wanted poofed in front of him: some paint cans. He picked up the paint cans and headed to the forest. He walked through the forest and finally ended up at his destination, the bridge. On the other side he saw, Cerise, sitting on the edge of the chasam, petting a wolf that had gone to sleep. She looks up and see's Rel standing on the other side. She get's up and runs across the bridge to greet him.

"Hey," she says. Rel nodded. "So, what happened? I thought I wouldn't see you again. I mean...you made it look like you were leaving forever after...and...I thought...I would lose a...a friend."

Rel signed: "I was on a mission."

"I'm sorry, I don't know sign language." Rel picked up a stick.

Rel wrote: "I was on a mission."

"Are you deff?"

Rel wrote: "No. Mute."

"So what are you doing here?" Rel held up the paint cans and pointed to the bridge.

Rel wrote: "What are you doing here?"

"Ah...well...I'm just here on whim. I just thought it would be nice to see the thing that put my whole school in a tizzy. Can I help?" Rel looked at her for a second, then nodded. "Cool." Rel opened up the paint cans. He handed Cerise a paint brush and they started painting the bridge. They painted the guard rail red and the platfrorm was turquoise blue. Finally they finished painting the bridge. "Well, wasn't that fun?" Rel nodded. "So why did you decide to paint the bridge?"

Rel wrote: "So a connection can be forged between the two schools. I guess the paint would symbolize the relationship between the two schools is so strong it's visible. Also, if anyone does get here trying to get to the other side I don't want them trying some stupid way and get themselves killed. All because an invisible bridge was right next to them."

"How did you know that the bridge was there?"

Rel wrote: "I saw some leaves sitting in the middle of the air and thought it was beyond odd, unless something was holding it up."

"I guess that makes sense." Rel stood up. "Where are you going?" He pointed over to his side of the chasam. "Oh...okay. Hey maybe...we can...hang out some other time?" Rel nodded. "Oh, cool. I guess I'll see you later." Rel nodded and gave her a big smile. It made her smile. Instead of using the bridge Rel did a back flip over the chasam and landed on the other side. "Wow. That's very impressive and impossible." Rel waved and gave her one last smile, and so did she.

* * *

**And that was chapter three. Wow, that was long. If you finished this chapter then you can go eat your favorite snack. Go ahead, you deserve it. Anyway, Jester is the same Jester from **_Devil May Cry 3_. **Yeah, I brought him back, only to kill him (damn it). For those of you who don't know what Lydia got...good. Don't hate me because "that's not how Kirby's powers work". This is a new generation. The old generation worked hard so the new generation can surpass them. In the future this generation will do the same, and so on and so forth. The same goes for real life. Your parents generation worked hard for you; you should appriciate it, accept it. Don't shit on the thing that your predecessors fought and died for, what they worked for. It's disgraceful. What will happen to the future generations. They'll grow up with nothing and you'll say "I'm working as hard as I can" when in reality you could have had all of what you wanted and what your kids wanted and if you tried harder when you were younger. That's the simple, blatent truth about it. Don't whine and complaine about the results if you didn't put forth the effort. You only get out what you put in. I've ranted long enough. That was the message for this authors note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to send in OCs send them in and I'll see what I can do. Don't forget to review. Flames are welcomed, I don't get burned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people who are reading my story. This chapter is relativly slow; as in it's not as action packed. So yeah; disclaimer, disclamer; everyone all OC's are mine save for Nahliel. Have fun.**

* * *

_Tale 4: Name_

One week had passed since Rel and the others had completed their mission. The well was sealed off and GCA now had the well under quarantine. Mickey was walking towards the well. They were greeted by one of the researchers.

"Good morning, sir," the researcher said.

"And a good morning to you, too," Mickey told him. "So, did you find anything?"

"Well, sir, just as was in Lydia's report of the mission, there's nothing special about the lake."

"Did you check for any magical residue?"

"Yes we did, sir; still nothing."

"We'll who's sensing for it?"

"She's over by the well sir. She believes she can find something." Mickey walks over to the lake to see the one searching for magical residue. The woman turned around to see the mouse.

"Mickey!" the woman said in a formal voice. "It's been ages; how are you?"

"I'm doing well, Zelda. And yourself?" The two hugged, as they have not seen each other in so long.

"Fine, thank you. Tell me, how is my boy doing?"

"Slate? A little over a week in and his teachers love him."

"Ahh, that's my boy," she said, dotting over her son. "He takes after his father. He's such a good child."

"Zelda?"

"Aha, forgive me. I never knew how much I wanted a child until I had one. He's just made me so proud. That must be how you feel every time a student graduates."

"It is. So, any leads?"

"No. Whoever those people that Jester mentioned to the kids are is beyond me. 'They' seem to have no connection to the well other than Jester, so there's no way to track 'them' down. *sigh* This is more complicated than it needs to be. Is there any way you can get another magic user here to help?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Mickey. You should head back to the school. I don't trust that bear alone with the students."

"I know, but remember, he's been a huge help for a while now. Though slight, he's given us an advantage over the villains."

"He was a villain, Mickey."

"So was Shadow the Hedgehog." There was a silence. "I'll try to get some more magic users to see if that will help. Don't over exert yourself, okay?"

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, again." Zelda went back to work; Mickey turned and left ready to head back to the school.

* * *

Rel, Slate, Storm, and Starby were waiting in Angeal's class, talking before class started. Angeal walked in the room and everyone went silent.

"Students," he said, "I'm not going to kill you for talking. Now, a week has passed since you all joined this school. I've got a few announcements to tell you. First: every one of you has a schedule change. These will be your classes for the rest of the year or until you have been changed again. Everyone come up and find your name." They all walked to the front of the room and picked up their new schedules. Rel and Starby met back up with Slate and Storm.

"What classes did you get, Rel?" Slate asked. Rel showed him his classes. "You are in Professor Genesis' class for first period?"

"What's the problem with that?" Storm asked.

"Professor Genesis teaches A.P. Literature." Rel nodded. "I did not know you were in an A.P. class." Rel just nodded. He pointed to Slate's paper. Slate turned it around so they all could see.

"Why are all of your classes A.P.?!" Storm said in astonishment.

"That happens when you study, Storm." Storm and Starby looked at their schedule sheets in disappointment as none of their classes were of a higher difficulty level.

"Now that you've talked amongst your friends about classes," Angeal continued, "the next announcement is that the mission system is now open for freshmen. There is a station over by the entrance of the school where you can get your missions. Underclassmen must have teammates; a team of at least four people. Only upperclassmen may go on missions alone. So choose your team wisely. That's all for the announcements. Your new classes will begin on Monday. Take tomorrow to find your classes or sign up for a mission. You can't go on missions during class hours, unless your mission overlaps your school hours. With that said enjoy the rest of class as a free day." Rel decided to do some homework from Genesis' class. He just then got a thought. He wrote down his thought for his friends to read.

Rel wrote: "Hey, since we're a team now can we make a team name?" They looked at him, confused.

"Is that really the main concern? The one thing going through your mind; not what Jester had mentioned a week ago, but this?" Rel nodded.

"We'll think about it," Storm told him. Rel knew that means 'no'.

* * *

It's lunch time at Ever After High. Cerise is sitting at a table by herself. As she eats she's reading a book on sign language.

"Man, this is hard." She continued to read the book.

"Hey, Cerise," said a voice. She looked up to see her friend and roommate. She had dark brown hair and black, wooden skin. She wore a predominantly purple dress with (oddly enough) suspenders.

"Hey, Cedar. How are you?"

"I'm good. So what're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Why are you reading a book on sign language?"

"I…just thought…it would be an interesting thing to learn."

"Okay then. So how do you think you did on the pacer test in grimmnastics?"

"That was easy."

"Really? How'd you do it?"

"I…guess I'm just in shape?"

"I'm sure 'he' would like that?"

"I wonder if he would."

"AHA!"

"W-what?"

"So? Who's 'he'?"

"I didn't mention a 'he', you did."

"But you didn't deny a 'he's' existence. I know you do some things on whim but learning sign language just seems out there. So why are you learning sign language? Who is 'he'?"

"*sigh* 'He' is the kid from the bridge last week."

"Which one, the blond one in green or the white-haired one in red with the _giant_ sword?"

"The one with white-hair."

"And you like him?"

"NO! No, nothing like that. He's just…I don't know. He's nice, charming, I sense a childish side to him. But I don't like him like that."

"Have you even met him?"

"Yeah. Last we met was a week ago, Saturday."

"Okay, so what's his name?"

"…I don't know."  
"What?"

"I don't know his name."

"How do you not know his name?!"

"I don't know! Somehow I never asked."

"Oh boy. How about we go over to him after school? He's on the other side of that bridge, right?"

"Yeah, let's do that." They waited till the end of school and then the two left school grounds.

"Hey! Where are you two headed?" They turned around and saw Nahliel standing there, his sword on his shoulder.

"Uh…we were headed to see your brother," Cerise told him.

"Oh, you know the pipsqueak?"

"Yeah, we're friends, I think."

"Oh, okay. Tell him this we need to practice this Sunday."

"Oh, okay-"

"Wait," Cedar said. "This isn't the same type of 'practice' that you and the girl in the blue coat had, is it?" He looked at her.

"Me? Fight the kid? GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE!" They looked at him, confused.

"But," Cerise continued, "since you two are brothers could you tell us what his name is?" There was silence.

"Nah. I don't feel like it."

"What!?" they shouted in unison.

"Besides, if I tell you you won't go over and tell him about practice. Also, it gives you more of a reason to do something if it's for your own benefit."

"We'll just go ask Venna," Cerise said.

"NO, no no no no no no. She's sleeping in today. When she sleeps in she can sleep all day. And it's not the best thing to wake her. I wouldn't even wake her up, too much trouble. Thank God I already warned Cress. Just go over and ask him."

"Fine. Come on, Cedar. Good bye, Nahliel." They walked toward the forest.

"See ya, ladies." He bowed and then walked away.

* * *

Rel was wandering around school, looking for his science class while thinking of a name for their team. He wanted them to be referred to as something. It had to be a good name; nothing cheesy, and no using their names. Finally, he found the class he was looking for. He walked in to meet his teacher. He saw a man with short, brown hair; he wore a blue business suit. The man was sitting in his chair, reading about the Smash Brothers. He noticed Rel walking into the room.

"Ah, hello. Please, do come in." Rel walked in. "So, why have you come. Do you have a problem that needs to be resloved." Rel shook his head and showed him his schedule. "Oh, you're going around finding your classes. That's perfectly fine." The man looked at Rel's schedule. "Well, I guess i'm you science teacher. I'm Mr. Douglas Jay. It's nice to meet you..." he looked on the schedule sheet, "Rel Sparda? Dante's son?" Rel nodded. "I've meet your father before. A lot of people who teach at the school know your father." Rel just nodded. "He's been in the demon world for a while now, has he not?" Rel nodded. "And he still hasn't returned?" Rel shook his head. "I see. well knowing Dante he'll show up when we least expect it, just to be the center of attention. You don't speek much, do you?"

Rel signed: "I don't speek at all."

"I see. Well, you're lucky next to all of the teachers here are multi-ligual; that does include sign language. I'll be your advisment teacher, so if you have an trouble or need help you can always come to me." He gave Rel a thumbs up. Rel smiled and gave him one, too. "Do you have any extracaricular activities planed out?"

Rel signed: "Sword-play, gunmanship, hand-to-hand combat-"

"Do you have any that isn't violent? Do you play instruments?"

Rel signed: "I'm gonna see if I can join the orchestra here. I play the cello."

"Really? Well that's a beautifu instrument to take up. But we don't have an orchestra program at this school." Rel looked disappointed. "But you don't need an orchestra to keep playing. How long have you been playing?"

Rel signed: "I've been playing for years now. I don't think I can give you an exact ammount of time."

"Oh that's fine. I believe I've taken enough of your time. You can run along now, go check out your other classes, hang out with your friends." Rel nodded. He waved and left the classroom. Mr. Jay went back to his read.

* * *

Cerise led Cedar to the bridge.

"Wow," Cedar said. "When was it painted?"

"Last week. I helped that kid paint it. That was the last time I saw him."

"Are you sure you don't like him?"

"Yes, I'm sure." They crossed the bridge and continued through the forest until they made it to Rel's school: Game Central Academy. It was a massive academy town; everyone walking around looked to be a student. They looked to their right and saw a giant coliseum. They could hear the sound of cheering coming from it. They saw shops and stores in the area as well: weapon shops, food stores, parts for vehicles, pet stores, and so on.

"Wow. This place is crazy." They looked over and saw another store. It was surrounded by people.

"LIMMITED TIME!" screamed the salesman. "ONLY LIMITED TICKETS FOR THE NEXT _SUPER SMASH BROTHERS _TORNAMANT!"

"What's the Super Smash Brothers?" Cedar asked.

"I don't know," Cerise said "Oh hey, I got a message from my mother. I wonder if she knows." Just then someone bumped into her. She dropped her phone and it fell on the person's sword that was strapped to his side. Her phone was cut in half on contact. "My phone!" She looked up at the man, her eyes changed yellow and looked like that of an animal. "You broke my mirror phone!" The man looked down at her. His pale eyes pierced her soul like knives though flesh. His ash-colored skin made him seem as if he were a ghost (a ghost with muscles upon muscles). Cerise's eye's turned back to normal as she looked onto the big man. "On second thought, it was my fault and I apologize." The man looked down at the phone, cut in half by his blades. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" Cedar screamed at him. He opened up her hand and handed her something.

"I'm sorry about your phone. This is probably not enough to pay for it, but I hope it helps." Cerise and Cedar look to see what the man put in her hand. It was five gold coins. They looked at it in astonishment. They then looked back at him.

"Uh…uh…thank you, sir," Cerise told him.

"You speak so formally to one who is your age?"

"Wait, YOU'RE OUR AGE?!" they shouted in unison.

"But you're so tall…and muscular," Cedar told him.

"I must be if I aim to surpass the Gods. Good bye now." He turned around and headed in the direction of the man screaming about some tournament.

"Oh, wait a second," Cerise said. He turned around to face the girls. "What's your name?"

"I am Zeno; son of Kratos."

"I'm Cedar Wood; daughter of Pinocchio.

"And I'm Cerise Hood; daughter of Red Riding Hood."

"I see," Zeno said. "Something tells me we will meet again. But in order for that to happen, we must part ways. Good bye."

"One more thing," Cerise said. "Do you know a kid in a red trench coat?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then. Have a good day."

"You as well." The girls turned and left to wander looking for Rel. "Hmm, actually, they may have been talking about that son of the demon slayer. I'll deal with him in time." The girls were making their way toward the school that towered over the rest of the town.

"How have we not seen this place from Ever After High?" Cedar questioned.

"I don't know. But let's keep moving." They wandered around the school. They met people who knew who they were talking about, but no one knew his name.

* * *

Rel made his way to his dorm room. When he got there there was a package sitting in front of the door. He opened the package and saw a cello case ̶ his cello case. He put the box in his room and took the cello with him to find a music room. He finally found an empty one. He went inside the room and closed the door. He made sure that no one was in the room. Once he was sure he took set the case on the floor and opened it. Inside was a cello painted a shiny black. In white cursive letters was the name 'Mary'. He rosined the bow and found a seat. He tuned his instrument and then started to play a piece. It was the cello part of Kanon Wakeshima's 'Still Doll'. The music resonated through the room. Now that he was comfortable playing he didn't care who heard him.

* * *

The girls had found their way to the boy's dormitory. Their feet were tired from all the walking and they had grown tired of the fruitless search.

"Cerise, I don't think you're going to find him today."

"I think you're right, Cedar."

"We can try again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Upupupu." The girls heard a laugh echo through the hall way. It sounded evil; their hearts stopped beating for a moment when they heard it. "So you are looking for the white-haired boy?" The voice continued to echo. They remained motionless. "I can show you to him, but first…BOO!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and scared the girls.

"AHHH!" They screamed in unison. They stopped when they realized what scared them was a black and white teddy bear.

"It's just a teddy bear," Cedar said.

"You take that back! I am not a teddy bear!"

"Gahh! It's talking!"

"Yes, I am talking."

"Okay Cedar," said Cerise, "let's head back to the school."

"Don't you want to see your friend who's name you still don't know."

"I'll ask his sister."

"Are you sure? Don't you want to see your friend?" She stayed silent for a little.

"Oh fine. We came all this way, might as well find him. We'll have done what we set out to do in the first place."

"Great!" Monokuma grabbed the two by their collars and started to drag them towards Rel.

"We can walk, you know!" Monokuma dragged them until they were outside the boy's dormitory. They broke free from his grip and started walking on their own. _That was close_. Cerise thought._ Cedar could have seen me with my hood off if he didn't let go._ They walked until they made it to the 'fine arts' hall of the school. The walls were painted with all things that represented music.

"This is pretty cool," Cedar said.

"Here we are, bastards," Monokuma said.

"Well that was rude," Cerise said. Her attention was instantly shifted when she heard the deep sound of an instrument. She walked down the hall.

"Cerise," Cedar said. "Where are you going?" Cedar followed her. Cerise stopped in front of one of the music rooms, where the sound was coming from. She looked inside and saw her 'no-named-boy' sitting down playing a black cello. "That's him?" Cedar asked. "Now that I can see him closer he looks pretty cool." Cerise just stood there. "Well? Let's go in."

"Huh? Oh, right." The two opened the door in order to greet Rel. He didn't notice them; he was so entranced with playing. "Uh…hi." He jumped when he heard a voice, causing a horrid sound to come from the cello. When Rel saw who it was he smiled. "Hey, it's me again. I brought my friend with me."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Cedar Wood; daughter of Pinocchio." Rel shook her hand.

"Can't believe I haven't asked this yet, but what's your name?" He sat there thinking of a way to tell them. "It's okay. Just sign it; I've been learning." He signed. "Rel?" He nodded. "It goes with you."

"So that's why you were learning sign language. It's because he's deaf."

"Not deaf," she corrected. "He's mute."

"Oh, really?" Rel nodded.

"Oh, also; Nahliel told us to tell you that he wants to practice on Sunday." Rel smiled and nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. They turned around and were walking out. Rel tapped the side of his instrument with the wood of his bow in order to get their attention; and it worked. He pointed at some chairs and then a spot on the ground. They knew what he meant and got two chairs. They sat them in front of Rel. The girls sat down and Rel started to play again, for his audience of two.

* * *

Monokuma was in his office. He was looking at a Newton's Cradle. He took out a nine iron golf club and swung it, knocking it through the window.

"Upupu. That's bound to hit someone on the head. One man's pain is my pleasure. Upupu." Mickey walked in from the side room.

"What are you doing?" Mickey asks.

"Nooothiiing."

"Sure you're not. Have Zelda and the other mages come here yet?"

"If they did you would have heard the sound of everything being destroyed."

"That's true. How many new applicants have you-" A knock at the door interrupted Mickey's sentence. "Come in." Zelda entered along with another. The other was about two feet tall with blond hair in pig-tails. The small person wore a robe dark, deep green with dark green and grayish cream stripes with gold linings. The character had its arms crossed as they walked in. "Ah, hello, Zelda, Shantotto. So how was the search?"

"It was fruitful," said Zelda. "I'm glad you were able to help out, Shantotto."

"But of course, dear child," Shantotto said. "I simply cannot let your magic run wild."

"So what did you find?" Mickey asked.

"It's interesting really," Zelda started, "it's not any magic that I'm familiar with."

"It's neither white magic nor is it black magic," Shantotto said. "And it produces some sort of manna static."

"Manna static?" Mickey questioned.

"It's a term we magic users use when an unfamiliar magic produces some sort of jamming magic. It makes it harder to identify. Here is the sample of the magic that we found." Shantotto pulled out and orb of light. In it was a dark static, zipping in all directions inside the orb.

"Ooo," Monokuma stared in awe. "It looks evil." Shantotto pulled it away from him.

"Oh be quiet. Would you like to take it; just try it."

"Don't be so rude. And after all I've done for you? I'm hurt." Shantotto glared at him.

"Well, Mickey," Zelda said. He turned to her. "I was wondering if you would know. Me and Shantotto don't are not familiar with it. Maybe you've encountered it on your travels?" Mickey examined the static inside the orb.

"It's not really familiar to me. Will you allow me to hold on to it?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"*Ehem*," they turned to Shantotto. "Whereas this is all fine, you've recived your reward, now where's mine?"

"Right, sorry. Monokuma?"

"Approved!" He shouted."

"Thank you," she said. "I bid you, a due." She turned and walked out.

"I'll see you later, Mickey," Zelda said. "Have a good night."

"You, too, Zelda, Shantotto." The two women left the room.

"Can I touch it?" Monokuma asked.

"No."

* * *

Cerise and Cedar had said their farewells to Rel and have left GCA. They've crossed the bridge and are now in the Enchanted Forest on their side of the chasm.

"So that was the 'no-named-boy'. He's nice. That also explains why you were learning sign language."

"Yeah. It would be a real inconvenience not to be able to speak with a friend. Thanks for coming along, Cedar."

"It's no problem. Thanks for taking me with you. I'm surprised you would, given the fact that I can't lie.

"It's not like it's something I would be embarrassed about people knowing. I would actually encourage people to go over to that side of the chasm."

"That would be cool. So, are you gonna get a new Mirror Phone with the money that Zeno kid gave you."

"I could by the store with what he gave me. Though, I don't feel like I should take all that he gave me. Maybe I should give back whatever I don't use of it tomorrow."

"I'll do it. I kinda wanna go back there. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, okay, thanks." The two girls headed out of the forest and made their way to their dorm rooms.

* * *

Rel was heading to his dorm for the night. He had finished practicing and was ready to practice with Nahliel on Sunday. He was about to open the door to his room when an idea came to his head. He opens the door and sees Slate sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Rel," Slate said. "How have you been?" Rel gave him a thumbs up. "That is good." He looked at the case slung on Rel's shoulder. "I did not know you played an instrument. It is a cello, correct." Rel nodded. "You seem awful happy. What is up." Rel set his case down and then sat on his bed.

Rel signed: "I thought of a name for our team."

"Really? You are still stuck on that?" Rel nodded. "And you will not give up on it until I agree, or at least hear you out on your idea?" Rel nodded. "Okay. Let me hear; what is your idea?"

Rel signed: "How about 'Lacrimosa'?"

"Lacrimosa? That is an odd choice for a team name. However did that come to mind?"

Rel signed: "Lacrimosa is Mozart's unfinished piece. That's where I got the name from. The piece was…sorry…is about fearing death. Why should we not be what our enemies fear? To them we are death unless we say so. They should fear us…they will fear us."

"Wow…I…never took you for one to think like that. I agree, though. Okay; henceforth, we shall be 'Team Lacrimosa'." Rel smiled. "It is late; we should head to bed now. May NiGHTS bring you good dreams in Nightland." Slate turned off the light and went lay in his bed. Rel turned the light back on. Slate looked at Rel.

Rel signed: "I will get stronger, Slate. I promise. For you, Team Lacrimosa, my sister, and all my new friends."

"I know you will. I can't believe I am referencing him, but I think Jester would be proud of you. As would your mother." Rel smiled. "You really will grow up to be like your father." Rel's smile disappeared. "Good night, Rel." Rel nodded and turned off the light. He lay down in his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

That night, Mickey was in his home at the castle in Disney Town.

"Mickey," said a female voice from the bed. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Just a minute, Minnie." Mickey walked out of the bathroom in his night clothes. He got into the bed with his wife, Queen Minne. Mickey looked at the orb sitting on the night stand on his side of the bed.

"So exactly what is that, Mickey?"

"It's some sort of magic that was found in the well I had those kids investigate."

"Right; Samus' daughter and Dante's son."

"This is the magical residue that was Zelda and Shantotto found this afternoon. Neither of them could figure out what it is."

"That's a shame; them being such great magic users and all."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll take it to Master Yensid in the morning. He may know."

"That's a good idea. Just be careful with that. I don't want you two getting hurt."

"Okay, Dear.

"Good night, Mickey."

"Good night, Minnie." Mickey turned off the light and closed his eyes to sleep. A few seconds later his eyes shot open. He turned the light back on.

"Mickey? What is it?"

"I don't know." Mickey enveloped his hand in magic so that his hand could pass through the orb without letting out the static. He reached his hand inside and touched the static.

"*GASP*"

"What is it, Mickey?" She was worried for her husband.

"I know this magic. This is bad. Tomorrow I need to contact as many heroes as possible."

* * *

**And that is chapter 4. I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, for those of you who don't know some of the video game characters mentioned I'll tell you and their games:**

**~Zelda-The Legend of Zelda**

**~Shantotto- Final Fantasy XI (11 for those of you who don't know roman numerals)**

**~Monokuma- Dangan Ronpa**

**~Angeal- Final Fantasy VII (7): Crisis Core**

**~Genesis- Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**

**~King Mickey- Kingdom Hearts**

**~Douglas Jay- (Will be announced in a later chapter)**

**~NiGHTS- NiGHTS into Dreams (An old saga game for the Sega Saturn made in 1996, developed by the same guys who made Sonic)**

**That's it for the character naming. In the future you should look it up, but I am sorry if you are not familiar with all the characters. Well, see ya soon. Review, and, send in some flames or criticisms. That's the only way I can become a better writer. That's also the only way you'll get a better story out of me. If you have any grivances tell me. Be a shoulder for your friends to cry on. Always be there for them and they will for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I lost my insperation to write for a while, but it's back! Now, I don't own Devil May Cry, Ever After High, any other video game characters mentioned, Nahliel, cereal, and so on. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tale 5: Something Big_

It was Sunday; Rel had gone over to Ever After High, along with Starby, to go practice with Nahliel. He had his cello slung on his back over his sword. Within a few minutes of wandering he finally concluded that he was lost. He felt himself stupid for not asking his Cerise or his sister for help navigating the area. He stopped and smacked himself on the head. He could still text Venna and ask for help. He also realized that he couldn't tell her where he was because he didn't know where he was. Rel and Starby slumped over in disappointment. A girl walked up to the upset boy and his pink friend.

"Uh, hey," The girl said. The two looked up and saw a girl in a blue dress with platinum-blond hair. "Do you need some help?" Rel stood up. He was about to sign but remembered that most people don't know sign language. Luckily he kept a pencil and notepad with him.

Rel wrote: "Do you know a kid named Nahliel?"

"Oh, yeah. He's in one of the music rooms. I wondered what he was doing there. I'll show you the way." Rel followed her.

Re wrote: "So, how do you know Nahliel?"

"I'm not actually acquainted with him. His name was mentioned at a party we had on, like, the second day of school, and I saw him fighting a girl named Venna." Still walking Rel slumped in disappointment. "What's wrong?"

Rel wrote: "I missed the fight."

"I see. How do you know Nahliel?"

Rel wrote: "He's my brother-ish."

"Oh! So you're also Venna's brother?" Rel nodded. "I'm friends with her. I didn't know she had two brothers."

Rel wrote: "Really? Well it's nice to meet you 'Venna's-friends'. I'm Rel. The one sitting on my head is Starby?"

"Po!" Starby said when it was pointed at. The girl took starby off of Rel's head.

"It's so cute," she said. "I'm Nina Arendelle, daughter of the Snow Queen."

Rel wrote: "Snow Queen?"

"Watch this." She swirled her hands and created an ice version of Starby. The two stared at it in awe. "I have ice powers. I have a sister, but she doesn't have any powers. So you're the son of Dante Sparda. Do you have anything from him?" Rel let his cello fall back a bit and pointed to his sword. "Whoa. Which sword is that?"

Rel wrote: "Rebellion."

"Wow." She pulled her gaze from the sword to look up. "Oh, here it is." Rel nodded in thanks and opened the door. They saw Nahliel standing there playing a black violin. He stopped his playing when he heard the door open.

"Hey there, pipsqueak," Nahliel said. "And you're that Arendelle girl. Nice to, formally, meet you."

"The honor is all mine," she said to him.

"Ah, so you do have your cello. That's good. Well, ready to practice?" Rel nodded. He set his case down and opened it, revealing his cello. Nina stared at it in awe.

"So beautiful."

"I know I am," Nahliel said, jokingly. Rel thwacked him on the leg with his cello bow. "You know you're gonna get it later, you little shit."

"Well, I'm gonna leave you three to your practice," Nina said.

"No, stay. I prefer the company of a pretty girl."

"That's sweet, but I promised my sister I wouldn't skip out on lessons today. See you two later, maybe."

"It's more likely than not." Nina left the room. "You know that's the girl your sister has a crush on?"

Rel signed: "And you start flirting with her?"

"Hey, I can't keep 'all this' contained." Rel hit him on the head with his bow, and hard. "OW! You little-" he looked at Rel. "Okay; you're right, you're right. I'm sorry. Let's...let's get to practice, okay?" Rel nodded.

* * *

Monday morning; school hadn't started for the students at GCA. Team Lacrimosa was hanging out in the town. They were joined by Cerise and Cedar.

"It was great to meet the rest of Rel's friends," Cerise said.

"I am glad you think so," Slate said.

"I'll try to get more students from Ever After High to come over," Cedar said. "And you could all come over to our side. We're always egger to make new friends."

"I think we'd like that. I can try to make that happen," Storm said. Just then they saw people running in the direction of the school. Storm caught Gigaman by the arm just before he could get too far. "What's going on?"

"Some pretty big names are at the school. I ain't gonna miss it. C'mon." The group followed Gigaman to the crowd. They all squeezed their way through and saw who the people were.

"I do not believe it," Slate said. "That is ace pilot and head of the Starfox crew: Fox McCloud; that is probably one of the greatest 'normal' mortal humans to live: Solid Snake; over there are the three great hedgehogs who have perfect control over chaos itself: Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog; that…that is the legend of the Mushroom Kingdom: Mario, a video game icon."

"Who are they?" Storm asked, speaking the thoughts of the rest of team Lacrimosa and their guests.

"DO YOU REALLY NOT STUDY?!" He screamed. They shook their heads. "Starby, you must know. Your father, along with all of them there, save for Shadow and Silver, are part of the Super Smash Brothers. He must have told you about them." Starby shrugged it's (supposedly) shoulders. "Unbelievable. How can you not know who they are? They are legends."

"So are your parents." Slate turned to see Fox McCloud standing in front of the group. "You're Link and Zelda's son."

"Yeah, Slate," Sonic said, getting there before they could finish breathing. "Zelda won't shut up about you. She's way too proud of her kid."

"She's-a just happy to have a child," Mario said. Shadow grabbed Sonic by one of his quills.

"We're here to talk to Mickey, not students," Shadow said. Sonic got out of his grip.

"Leave me alone," Sonic told him. He ran over to and stopped in front of Rel. He picked Starby up from Rel's head. "Aren't you Kirby's kid?"

"Yeah, it is," Fox said. "I remember meeting you. Do you remember me?"

"Po! Po!" Starby replied in a happy tone. Shadow grabbed Sonic and Fox by the legs. He pulled them and they fell on their faces. Rel caught Starby before he fell.

"We're leaving," Shadow told them. He got to the others, dragging Sonic and Fox with him. "Chaos Controle!" His group was surrounded by a green light. It flashed and they were gone, leaving all the students in the courtyard. The crowd dispersed.

"You have met Fox?" Slate asked Starby, now sitting on Rel's head. Starby nodded.

" 'aven't you?" Gigaman asked. "Ain't your parents in the Super Smash Bros., too?"

"Yes, they are. But I have not met any. My goal was to not meet any until I have become one myself."

"What? That's stupid," Storm told him. "You have the opportunity to meet them; in fact, you have all the chances in the world. I would go for it."

"Sorry, but that is not for you to decide. I'll meet them when I get to their level." Rel looked over at the Cerise and Cedar.

Rel signed: "You two should get to your school. You still have classes." They looked at him. Cedar nudged Cerise's arm.

"Sorry," Cerise said. "My sign language is still not the best."

"He said you should go to class now," Slate translated.

"Yeah, I guess we should head back now," Cedar said. "We'll see you later." They all said their goodbyes and the girls headed in the direction of Ever After High.

* * *

Venna was sitting in her class, not paying attention to her class.

_I wonder how everyone is doing back home._ She thought._ Maybe we should go back and visit. I could take Cress and Nina with me! Wait, Cress is studying next to all of the time and I can't get Nina away from her sister. Plus, I don't want my friends in my world; what with demons and such; they could get killed. Hey, what is with Nina's sister? She's so grumpy. What is it about me that she doesn't trust? It's not like I'm gonna do anything to Nina. Except, maybe, hold her hand, and hold her close to me, and-"_ Venna stabbed her hand with her pencil, unknown to the others in her class. _Baby steps, Venna, baby steps. When does this class end?_ She took the pencil out of her hand and watched it heal. _I wonder when._ She held her hand up in front of her face._ I wonder when it'll go away. I wonder if it's already gone._

"VENNA!" shouted a short, man-like imp. "STOP STARING AT YOUR NAILS AND SOLVE THIS PROBLEM!"

"Aw, come on teacher," said a girl with blond hair. Venna remembered her saying her name was Apple White. "We haven't even gone over this stuff yet."

"Do you want to do the problem?"

"…Okay, I will." She stood up.

"Nah, it's fine," Venna told her. "I can do a simple science problem." Venna stood up and went to the front of the room. "HA! Oh yeah, I remember this." She started doing the equation. "There."

"Answer is in Joules, not watts."

"Hey, I still got the answer right."

"No. See me after school for extra credit."

"WHAT?! For getting the units mixed up?!"

"Yes." Venna walked back to her seat, upset and confused.

"Don't feel bad," Apple whispered to Venna. "He does this to everyone. And all he's going to do is make you spin a gold loom."

"Oh," Venna said, "that's it?" She smiled. "Then I've got nothing to worry about. I weave and sew all the time."

"Really? I never would have guessed, given your…nature."

"I know, right? I'm an enigma. Nothing like my younger brother, though. Nahliel, on the other hand, is as straight forward as a bullet." Apple laughed silently, so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"I'm Apple White, daughter of Snow White. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Venna Sparda. I'm the eldest child of demon slayer Dante Sparda, son of the Demon Lord, Sparda."

"That's sounds like a prestigious title your grandfather has. I think I've heard of him."

"If you don't remember don't beat yourself up over it." Venna sat back in her chair and got comfortable. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Damn it, I just got comfortable." Venna got up. "I'll see you around, Apple."

"Yeah, See you later." Apple left the class room and Venna soon followed. As she left Venna was stopped at the door.

"Hey, Venna." She turned around and saw Lisa walking out the classroom.

"Holly shit, you're in my class?" Venna said in lazy shock.

"Ah, yes, I am. Anyway I've been thinking about the fight that happened a little over a week ago. I want tell you, I still don't trust you."

"Gee, thanks. It warms my heart knowing that," Venna said sarcastically.

"But I trust you a little more now than I did before. I don't know why, but I do."

"Is that it?"

"No, actually. It is because of this felling that I would like to hire you to be my sister's body guard."

"Wait- what?"

"I don't normally go on gut feelings or take chances, especially when it comes to my sister, but Nina has taken a liking to you. Better to hire someone who she knows than someone she doesn't. So what do you say?"

"I'll take-" Venna said almost to quickly and enthusiastically. "I'll take it; thanks," she said will not as much enthusiasm.

"You're welcome. And, because she trusts you so much, if you do anything to betray her trust she'll never want to see you again."

"Thanks," Venna said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Well, report to my and my sister's room tomorrow after school; assuming you don't get in trouble again."

"The teacher's a prick and you know it."

"I know. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah. Later." They went their separate ways. Venna waited till Lisa was out of sight and gave a fist pump in triumph. She found Cress getting some things out of her locker. Venna tapped cress on the shoulder and she ducked down and grabbed her head as if to protect it.

"Please don't hurt me; I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Cress looked up and saw that it was Venna.

"Oh. Hi Venna." She stood up. "What is it that you need?"

"I came to tell you that I got a job as Nina's bodyguard."

"Well that certainly is good news. Now you can get to know her better. How did you get the position?"

"Her sister came to me and asked."

"Oh? I wonder why."

"She said I was one of the people her sister trusted. I guess it made it easier for her."

"That could be the case. Well, I do have class to get to. We'll celebrate after school."

"Can't; have to do an extra credit thing for my prick teacher."

"Oh. Well, I'll see you later." They went their separate ways.

* * *

Rel sat down at his new science class. A few minutes had passed since class started. All the students were in but the teacher was nowhere. A few more minutes had passed. The door burst open and rush of smoke came bellowing in. The smoke cleared and the teacher was standing in front of the white board at the front of the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he said to the class. "I got caught in a very engaging conversation. I'm your new science teacher, Mr. Douglas Jay. You may call me Mr. Douglas or Mr. Jay. Now I'll take roll and then introduce you to the course, what you will be experiencing in my class." He did exactly as he said he would. Class was almost at an end. "Alright, since I'm your advisement teacher you will have 30 minutes of extra learning time. It's just a time for you to study, but I don't mind if you socialize. During this time if you need to go anywhere you must get a pass from me or another one of your teachers. If you have any problems do come to me, it's what I'm here for." He gave them a thumbs up and flashed his teeth, which sparkled.

"Hey, I have a question," asked a student.

"What is it?"

"What game are you from? All of the teachers here are usually from some big game, what's yours?"

"Oh, that's really not important." The students started to complain. "Alright, alright; settle down. How about this: I'll tell you if you all pass your midterms." The class agreed to his terms. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of advisement.

* * *

Venna had reached her last class of the day, history. She sat down and took out her history book. She opened it and almost coughed up a lung laughing. Inside there was a picture of a white thing that looked like a rat with an upturned nose. It wore the top half of a tuxedo (white), a top hat (white), and had a cane (white). Some of the other students went to see what she was laughing at and did the same. The door opened and the teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon, class. I am your new history teacher," he told them, his voice deep and regal. The class looked up and, low and behold, standing there was the white rat thing. The entire class started laughing. He stomped his cane on the floor. "Fools! You would do well to show me respect, for I am the Holy Sword Excalibur." They all stopped laughing after they heard him say that.

"Stop lying to us," said one of the students.

"Fool! Of course I'm the real Excalibur. No other sword can match my beauty."

"Beauty? You look like a-"

"Fool!" Excalibur interrupted. "You do not get to judge me."

"You've been judging us-" started another student.

"Fool! I am allowed to judge; I am the teacher as well as the greatest weapon to ever exist. You must show me respect."

"Prove it," said a student.

"Excuse you?"

"Prove you are the Excalibur."

"Very well, but let me tell you; you will not see this form all the time."

_This form?_ Venna thought. Just then, Excalibur began to glow. The light spread throughout the room. _God, it's too bright. How does he expect us to see his form if he blinds us? Wait a minute. It feels like there's a weapon in the room, and not mine._ The light started to dissipate. Venna grabbed Yamato and started to unsheathe it. Before she could get the sword out she felt the point a cold, steel blade against her neck.

"Fool. There is no way you can defeat me with such slow reaction time." Excalibur's voice came from the sword, hovering in the air with no one to wield it.

"No way," Venna said. "You can transform into a sword? That shouldn't be possible."

"Anything is possible with me. My power is one that the god's are jealous of." He transformed back into his weird rat form. "When you're ready to learn _proper_ sword play I shall grace you with my infinite wisdom. Now, on with class. Who can tell me what my greatest contribution to history was?"

_Oh, God, this is gonna be a long class._

* * *

All the classes had ended at GCA, which is the perfect time for students to go out on missions. Slate was on his way to get a mission for team Lacrimosa. On his he saw his mother, Zelda, walking into the principles' office.

_Maybe I should go over and say 'hi' to mother, _he thought. _Though, she did walk in to the Principles' office. She probably has some business with King Mickey. I wonder what, though. I should go get the mission. Though, she did look a little secretive. What could _mother_ be hiding? _Curiosity got the better of him. He put his ear to the door and listened in on the conversation.

Mickey: Thank you all for coming. I expected there to be fewer people.

Zelda: Oh, Mickey, you have such little faith in us.

Snake: So what's the problem that you need all of us, or, possibly, more of us?

Mickey: A great threat has returned. I don't know how, but this is something we cannot let go further than it already has. Xemnas has come back.

All: *Silent*

Fox: So I'm guessing he wants control of Kingdom Hearts?

Mickey: I'm going to assume so.

Snake: Sorry, but I don't know who Xemnas is or what he did that you guys find so terrifying.

Shadow: A long while back a man named Xehanort tried to create an ultimate weapon known as the X-blade (ki-blade). It is the one thing that can open the door to Kingdom Hearts. After a great war took place for Kingdom Hearts by keyblade wielders the X-blade broke into 7 pieces of pure light and 13 of pure darkness. Xemnas is a variation of Xehanort's heart. He seeks to create the X-blade and open the door to Kingdom Hearts. If he does that he will spread the world in darkness.

Snake: I'm gonna assume that's a bad thing.

Mario: Yes. The first thing he will-a need is a keyblade wielder. A keyblade is the only thing that can-a release a heart from-a the body. He will-a use that keyblade wielder to release-a the hearts stored within Heartless to reveal Kingdom Hearts and then release-a the seven lights and 13 darknesses to create-a the X-blade.

Silver: So what would happen if Heartless were destroyed by something other than a keyblade?

Zelda: The hearts aren't released and Xemnas is short some hearts.

Sonic: So all we have to do is A) destroy enough Heartless without a keyblade; and B) keep Xemnas from finding a keyblade wielder.

Fox: Sounds so simple.

Mickey: The only one we can execute as of right now is the one where we destroy Heartless. It's almost impossible to determine whether a person is a keyblade wielder or not. We just have to keep our eyes open. In the meantime, I would like to ask all of you to hunt down Heartless. Stay independent from the school. I don't want him to target the students. I'm going to take down all the mission requests that involve Heartless.

Snake: How will I know what a Heartless looks like?

Mickey: They will have a red heart on them somewhere. Unless they are the small ones; those are just small, black, shadow creatures.

Snake: Alright.

After hearing the conversation Slate headed off.

* * *

Rel, Starby, and Storm were waiting in the courtyard for Slate to return with the mission. Rel was lying down holding Starby over his head. They were both just staring at each other. Storm was watching the two stare at each other. She flipped out her weapon into gun form and shot in between the two; no reaction.

"GUYS!" Slate screamed over at his friends. Rel and Starby were startled by slate and Rel dropped Starby on his own head.

"Really?" Storm asked. "That snapped you out of it?" The two shrugged. They all turned toward Slate. "So what mission did you get us?"

"I have taken all the mission requests that involve Heartless."

"What are Heartless?"

"I will explain later. I overheard a meeting between King Mickey, my mother, and the heroes we saw earlier today. The Heartless are connected to the people Jester mentioned a while back. Something big is happening, and I want to be in the middle of it.

* * *

**I don't think I have any 'words of wisdom' (if you wanna call it that) to give to you this time. So all I have now is to explain some of the characters. I kinda like doing that.  
**

**-Fox McCloud: Starfox**

**-Mario: Mario Franchise**

**-Sonic: Sonic Franchise**

**-Shadow: Sonic Franchise**

**-Silver: Sonic Franchise**

**-Solid Snake: Metal Gear Solid**

**-Excalibur: Soul Eater Version**

_Excalibur: Fool! Why am I at the bottom of the list?_

**Oh, sweet! It's Excalibur!**

_Excalibur: Oh, so you praise me? Very well, you shall become my servant from this day forward._

**It doesn't work that way. This is kinda my thing. But I have always wanted to talk to someone while I was here. Could you stay?**

_Excalibur: Very well. I shall continue to grace you with my pressance. You should be lucky that someone such as I has decided to stay._

**(How can such power be contained in something so concited?)**

_Excalibur: Fool! Do not think ill thoughts of me aloud._

**I guess my message to you all is to find a friend whos company always makes you smile. (Rather than blow your brains out. It is pretty funny, though). Have a great New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not, have not, and (regrettably) never will own Devil May Cry, Ever After High, and Nahliel, who belongs to _Nahliel_ Michelangelo Sparda (another author on this _site__)._**

**Sorry for the long wait; truly, I am. I've just been dealing with a lot of life as of late. I'm not sure if I've said this before, but I will not post regularly. I believe this was addressed. There is too much going on for me to devote all of my time to this story. I have to take tests and prepare for college and so on and so forth. If I had my wayI would devote _all _of my time to my stories. Not just the fanfic ones.**

**But enough about me. We all know I'm not interesting. You came here for the story (I hope).**

* * *

Tale 6: Truely Heartless

"Something big is happening and I want to be in the middle of it." They looked at him, the determination in his eyes.

"Okay," Storm said. "So what are the missions?"

"Before we get to the mission…" He handed a few mission sheets to Storm. "I want you to pass these out to the girls' in the dorms. Rel, I want you to do the same." He gave Rel some sheets as well. "Pass these out to the boys' in the dorms. Do not be seen and once you are done, come back here." Rel nodded his head and headed off with Starby. "Wait, Rel." He stopped. "Give this one to Zeno." He handed a sheet to Rel. Starby took it for him. "And Storm, give this one to Lydia." He gave her another sheet. "Now go." Rel hurried over to the boys' dorm and Storm to the girls'.

* * *

Even though he was supposed to go to the boys' dorm he thought it was easier to slip one of the sheets to them as they passed by, discreetly, of course. He and Starby were smiling; they felt like ninjas. Soon he and Starby saw Zeno. He passed by him and slipped the sheet in a kink in his armor. He felt proud of his work until he felt cold steel on the back of his neck.

"What did you do?" He took the sheet out of his armor and reviewed it. He chuckled and lowered his sword. "This is fun. I can't believe you are giving me my training. This mission will be nothing. It's as if you are putting obstacles in my way just to delay your fate." With a smile Rel put a finger over his mouth. Zeno chuckled. "I didn't get this from you." He sheathed his sword and walked away.

* * *

Storm stood at the end of the hallway.

"This should be fun." Storm got in a starting position, ready to run, and papers in her hands. She took off and with every door she passed a sheet went under. When she reached the end of the hallway she got up. She took out her weapon and flipped it open in gun mode and pointed it behind her. At the same time Lydia's gun was pointed at her.

"Good," Lydia said. "It would have been boring if you couldn't fight."

"I'm not fighting you," Storm told her. Storm pointed her gun downward and pulled the trigger. When the bullet hit the ground the hallway was filled with smoke.

"What the hell?!" The smoke cleared but Storm was gone. "God damn it!" She looked on the ground and saw a mission sheet. She laughed to herself. "She dropped her mission sheet. Spoils of war, I guess." Lydia walked away to start her mission.

* * *

Slate, Starby, and Rel were waiting. Rel was playing his cello for Slate and Starby.

"I did not know you played cello, Rel," Slate said. "Why did you bring it?" Rel shrugged his shoulders and continued playing. "And you named it Mary?" Rel nodded. "Why?"

"Hey guys." Storm said, walking up to the others. "I didn't know you played cello." Rel nodded. "The mission sheets have been passed out. So now what?"

"Wait a little bit. Rel, you can play while we wait." Rel played some songs while they waited. "All right, now we can go." Rel packed his cello and they left. They made their way to the warp pads and input the coordinates onto the device. They were surrounded by a light purple data-like sphere; once the sphere encircled team Lacrimosa, it shrank and disappeared.

* * *

A sphere of light started to grow; the sphere opened up and released team Lacrimosa. They looked around; they were in a court yard in front of a white castle with a red roof and a stain glass painting of a princess on the center spire.

"Where are we?" Storm asked. Rel shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it not obvious?" Slate said. "The smiling faces on the plants, the stain glass window of a princess on the castle, the mushroom people, we are in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oopo. Po po Oopo," Starby said. They all just stared at Starby.

"None of us know what you said," Storm told Starby.

"Oh, you're here," said a female voice. They looked toward the castle and saw a blond woman in a pink dress walking towards them. "I'm glad my request was answered so quickly. Thank you for coming."

"So you're the one who sent the mission?" Storm asked.

"Yes, I am. I am Princess Toadstool; you may call me Peach if you'd like."

"It's nice to meet you, Peach." Rel and Starby bowed to her; Storm went along with them and bowed as well. Rel turned his head and noticed Slate hiding behind him. He left it alone for now.

Rel signed: "So what's the mission?"

"Well," Peach started, "Not too long ago, while Mario was on a mission, I was sitting the court yard having a cup of tea with Daisy and Luigi. The sun was shining bright in the sky, and then it started to gradually get dark. Daisy and I thought they were just some clouds. Luigi looked up and saw a black hole opening up above us, growing in diameter. We thought it was strange that it wasn't sucking anything in. Once it got to a considerably large size it stopped growing, and out of it came a giant heartless. It was a giant, pink wyvern; a Phantomtail. Luigi tried fighting it off, but every time he attacked it would disappear to another spot. He hit it in the tail once but that was it. After making its presence known it flew in search of hearts. I sent the request thinking it would be good practice for the students, but if I think it's too troublesome I'll come right away."

"Thank you. Which way did it fly?" Storm asked.

"It flew west, toward WarioWare."

Rel signed: "We'll be there as fast as lightning."

"I'm sure you will," Peach said, a smile beaming from her face.

"We'll be on our way now," Storm said to Peach. They turned and walked off.

"I hope they can do well." Peach turns and heads back for the castle.

* * *

It was late at night at Ever After High and the students were in their dorm rooms, sound asleep. Cress, as a result of her absent roommate, decided to head out into the town, to study her surrounding area.

'_As mother always told me,' _Cress thought, '_always know the best escape route'._ She continued to wander the streets, drawing a crude map of the town. As she wandered she caught sight of a familiar figure. It was Nahliel, wandering through the town himself. Cress ran behind the nearest building. She peeked around the corner to get another glimpse of him but he was gone. _'Huh?'_

"You're not the best at 'hide-and-seek', you know?" Nahliel said from behind her. The shock caused her to set her pencil and paper on fire. "Oops. Sorry."

"Its fine." There was a short silence.

"So what are you doing out here. All alone. At night." She took the slightest step back.

"I was looking around the town…for places to…hang out. Venna says I should get out more. So does my mother. And the teachers."

"Yeah, I agree with them. So your mother's Maleficent, right?"

"Yes – NO! No no no no no no no…why?"

"Green fire…"

"It runs in the family?"

"Dark clothing…"

"I like to dress this way more than I do in white."

"Your magic doesn't even resemble the magic of the good witch. If you wanted to you could have just put a bubble around the space I made a while back."

"Salt was simpler."

"Plus you look cuter than the Good Witch ever did."

"I – you think I look cute?" She started blushing bright red.

"Wow, you blush very loudly." She looked at him, perplexed.

"What does that even mean?"

"You know; it's very bright…and all the blood just rushed to your face. Like any anime ever." She giggled at his comment. "Now that you're a little more comfortable, why are you hiding the fact that your Maleficent's daughter?" She paused to think about her answer.

"My mother isn't the most beloved. As well, people think she is mentally unstable."

"I wouldn't say mentally unstable, I would say she has a short fuse."

"I also feel she was out of line. Cursing a child because she wasn't invited to a party was pretty rash. I still love her though."

"Then why wouldn't you say who your mother is? Aren't you proud of her?"

"I am; just not of her reputation."

"Let's walk and talk. I'll take you back to your dorm. It's too late for you to be out anyway. Curfew and such."

"O-Okay." They walked back to the school castle.

* * *

Venna walked outside the school building after her hours of detention.

"I've never woven so much thread in one day. Some fresh air should do me well." She walked around the castle enjoying the night air.

"Psst. Venna"

"What the hell?" She looked around, confused.

"Up here." She looked up to find Nina, stuck a tree. "Hi."

"WHAT THE HELL!" She helped to get Nina out of the tree. Once she was freed she sat her down on a nearby bench. "Why were you in a tree? How did you get in there?"

"I was trying to get away from my sister; the endless studying and constant drills on 'how to be a proper princess' and so on. It was smothering."

"Then how did you get in the tree?"

"The moment she turned her back I ripped the covers from the bed and jumped out the window, using the covers like a parachute."

"And it worked?"

"—ish."

"You're not very subtle with your escape plans." _'I'm starting to feel bad for Lisa. I'm also starting to understand why she really hired me.'_ She looked at Nina's dress. It had multiple tears in it, and she had small cuts on her arms. "Are you okay? It looks like you really hurt yourself falling into that tree."

"This is nothing. I've done it so many times I forget I even get cuts." Venna looked closer and noticed light scars on her face, almost unnoticeable. "My sister is probably looking for me by now. She's probably already outside, so we better go now."

"Why would you cause your sister so much trouble?"

"I really like the adventure of it all. I always feel like Sparda, defying the order of demons and going against what was expected."

"You really like my great grandfather, don't you?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna hide in the building until she's gone. You didn't see me. See you later." Nina went into the building through one of the side entrances and disappeared.

_'She reminds me of Nahliel and Rel. I would love to get to know her more.'_ Lisa rounded the corner.

"Venna. Have you seen Nina? She jumped out the window again."

"What?" It wasn't that hard to act surprised. No matter how many times she heard that it would still sound strange.

"Never mind. What are you doing out here? Did you finish your detention?"

"Yeah. I thought I might as well get some fresh air. I'm about to head to my room now. Good night. Hope you find her."

"Yes. Good night." Venna headed to her room and found Nahliel escorting Cress to her room. He passed Cress off to her and said good night, leaving the two girls.

* * *

Team Lacrimosa made their way through the desert to WarioWare. Rel and Starby were playing "I Spy"...somehow.

"So these 'gifts' from Jester will enhance our powers," Slate wondered to himself, out loud. "Starby can now transform into its plasma form on whim, Storm can now use ice abilities, limited as they are, Rel has Jester's wand, and I have a steel wing that needs to be forged into my current sword. Unfortunately the forging process takes days, so I will need a new sword after this mission."

"Is there a magic that you've heard of that can, I dunno, quick-forge your sword?" Storm asked.

"Of course there is. I even know how to perform the spell. It is fairly simple, but it requires most of my magic and energy. And when I say most I mean up to 99%."

"That's stupid."

"Really it depends on the sword. This sword, the Ordon Sword, is simple, but it has a history. It was the first sword of my ancestor, the Hero of Twilight. A sword this great would take a great amount of my energy to quick-forge."

"Looks like a normal sword to me, but I trust you." Storm turned her attention from the sword and looked out in front. "Look at that." The team's attention was drawn to a building out in the horizon.

Rel signed: "That must be WarioWare."

"And that must be the Heartless," Slate said pointing a giant wyvern-like Heartless. They were moving toward the Heartless until they saw something fly off of it.

"The hell is that?" Storm asked.

"It is round and big…" Slate said.

Rel signed: "And what smells like garlic?"

"Maybe it is that." The big round object landed and was bouncing its way toward them. It finally stopped bouncing and skidded to a halt in front of the group.

Rel signed: "It does smell like garlic. Oh, wait, it's a guy." The man looked like a biker: denim jacket, biker gloves, a helmet, goggles, etc. He stood up, not noticing the kids standing behind him, and turned his attention to the Heartless.

"Damn Phantomtail."

"Who's that?" Storm asked. Rel and Starby shrugged.

"That is another one of the Smash Brothers," Slate said from behind Rel. "His name is Wario, and he is a truly wicked individual." Storm walked over to Wario. Slate tried to stop her but refused to move from behind Rel.

"You need some help fighting that thing?"

"No." He looked to see who had asked. "It's not like I need it," he said, this time flexing his muscles.

"Riiight. Well, we're helping."

"There's more of you?" he looked to see Rel, Starby, and Slate's green hat. "Oh, just men…and a wad of gum."

Rel signed: "Why does he smell like garlic? And is that a booger hanging from his nose?" Starby jumped from Rel's head onto Wario's and poked him in his enormous nose.

"Aren't you Kirby's...thing?" He looked more closely at them. "Also, you're Dante's kid. You really take after him, right down to the cloths. And you're Lightning's daughter. I went on a mission with her once. She wouldn't stop swinging that damn sword at me. The bitch."

"Watch what you say about my mother," Storm threatened.

"'Cause you could take me on. Bah! I've got no time for kids." He started running all the way back to WarioWare to fight the Phantomtail. Slate came from behind Rel.

"Let us follow. As much as I would love to watch a Smash Brother fight we were given a job."

"Hey," Storm started. "Where's Starby?" They looked on top of Rel's head and saw air. Rel turned pail and ran in the direction of Wario and the Phantomtail. Wario took out a motorcycle from nowhere and threw it at the Phantomtail, but the moment it made contact with its head it teleported.

"Damn Heartless!" Wario shouted. A bright, brief flash of light appeared and Plasma Starby was standing on top of Wario's head. It jumped off and bolted toward the Heartless. Every attack Starby made to the head only caused it to teleport. The Phantomtail shot blue fireballs at Starby, but the blasts were when Slate threw his shield in the way.

"Starby," Slate shouted while still running towards the battle field. "A Phantomtail teleports when it is hit in the head! Focus all of your attacks on the wings and tail!" Rel and Storm took out their guns and started shooting at the wings and tail. It sustained some hits, but none were severe. It launched fireballs at Storm and Rel. Slate took Rebellion from Rel's back and blocked the attacks with the massive sword. Storm jumped on top of Rebellion and was thrown onto the back of the Heartless, making cuts along the back. Rel jumped on and was also thrown, attacking the underside with the Ordon Sword. "So attacks to the body do work," Slate said to himself. Wario quickly grabbed the flat Rebellion and threw the sword and Slate toward the Heartless. He was thrown fast enough and far enough that he was able to cut off the tail. They all landed and gathered their own weapons from each other.

"I've gotta say," Wario started, "you're all pretty good."

"OOPO!" Starby screamed in delight. His plasma form deactivated, turning him back into Normal Starby.

"Thanks," Storm said.

"But the fight is far from over," Wario turned toward the Phantomtail. "In fact, I think you just made it madder." They all looked at the Phantomtail. It looked more menacing than before. Its tail had regrown and a dark energy was present. They all bared their weapons ready for the first strike. In a split second the Phantomtail was upon them. It swallowed Starby whole and knocked everyone else back with its wings. When it came back around for Storm her sword was already out, ready to skewer it through the head. The Heartless teleported the moment the tip touched the head. It shot fireballs from above. Wario put his bike in the way of the fireballs and threw it before it blew up. It dived down toward them ready to pierce them with its wings when Wario opened his mouth and caught the wings. Storm and Slate went for its stomach to get Starby out while Rel tried to stab it in the back. Before their attacks could hit it started spinning like a drill. It freed its wings and knocked back the kids. It used its tail to throw Wario back.

"Damn," Storm said. "We need to get Starby back, and that thing isn't making it easy."

Rel signed: "I WANT STARBY BACK!" He took out his wand and started to cast a fire spell. Sparks started to fly from the wand, but the spell swiftly shifted and giant circus balls were summoned and bounced toward the Heartless.

"You still do not know how to use the wand?" Slate asked. Rel shrugged. Once the circus balls surrounded the Heartless they exploded. It teleported above them and shot more fireballs. They scattered. Rel charged straight for the Phantomtail; swatting away all of the fireballs that came his way. It threw its tail at Rel, but he leaped in the air and cut the tail. He turned around and jumped for its back. It spun around and smacked him with its wing. It kept spinning and releasing fireballs in a way that turned it into a blue flaming tornado.

"This is bad," Storm said. "How do we get close?"

"I could use my Skyward Slash," Slate said. "Hopfully I can generate enough force and spin to cancel out the tornado."

"That ain't gonna work, kid," Wario said. "I could force my way through with Wario-Man. I only have one garlic clove left on me, though. Ah screw it. It messed with my business, now it's gonna pay." Before he could eat the garlic the blue fire started to turn red. "What the hell?" The tornado subsided and the Phantomtail was engulfed in flames. It finally exploded into a cloud of black spores. From the center of it Flame Starby fell out. Rel caught Starby just in time. The flame powers expired and they returned to their normal state.

"I cannot believe it," Slate said. "You were able to eat some of the fire from the Phantomtail and transform into your flame mode, correct?" Starby replied by burping out some black spores. Rel set them right on top of his head.

"You kids have more skill than I thought you would."

Rel signed: "Thank you."

"I'm not paying you a damn thing."

"You're not our employer anyway," Storm said.

Rel signed: "It was moderate to meet you, Wario. I probably hope to maybe see you again."

"Just get out of here, you brats," he told them. "And Storm. Tell your mother I'll be _waiting_ if she ever needs me."

"Keep waiting," she told him. They walked toward Peach's castle and back to school.

* * *

"Alright, you can move," Venna told Cress, having just finished taking her measurements.

"I never took you for a seamstress," Cress said. "I'm surprised I didn't see it with my eyes before."

"I guess I have been a little preoccupied as of late. I haven't had the time to do any of this since I got here, but detention actually got my juices flowing." Venna had already started drawing the design of Cress' new cloths. "You're not allergic to any specific fabric, are you?"

"No."

"Good. Any color preference?"

"Grey."

"I'll only give you a grey outfit every once in a while. Even then it's gonna need some color. So…other than grey."

"Green, blue, and purple."

"Cool. I'll see what I can do with that." She looked at Cress. "Don't worry. I'll still get you something grey." Cress smiled.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I could, physically. I was always fixing up Rel, Nahliel, and Dad's clothes when they got into a scrap. They don't understand the concept of 'dodging'. On occasions I would even have to fix my mother's and Lady's cloths."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"It was; especially since I make most of Rel's cloths from scratch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he loves it. Nahliel, on the other hand, doesn't think I can capture his 'god-like physic'. He's just a narcissist."

"He's not that bad."

"No, he's not. But it's funny as hell. He only really acts like that around…everyone. Maybe it is that bad." They both laughed.

"So you start your job tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah. You know Nina jumps out of windows?"

"What?"

"That's what I thought."

"The only thing I know is that she really likes your grandfather."

"Well, yeah. He's her hero. She raised herself on tales of his greatness. Now she wants to follow in his footsteps. I hope only to a certain point, though." Venna stood up from the desk, stretched, and yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Don't wanna be too sleepy. Bad things happen when I'm sleepy."

"Nahliel told me, but not the specifics."

"Good. It's kinda terrifying; especially if you see it up close. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

The dimly lit, metallic hallway was riddled with gashes and dents. Green blood lined the walls and dead alien bodies littered the long floor. The only living creature left in the hallway was Lydia, clutching an orange, mechanical boot.

"So many damn reminders," she growled to herself. "I get it. I know what happened." She walked away, stepping over and on the bodies that lay in front of her.

* * *

"Master."

"Yes."

"It seems that there have been groups out there disposing of Heartless."

"I am aware."

"Should I dispose of them now? None of them are Keyblade wielders. As well, they seem to be taking out Heartless with a considerable number of hearts."

"Who knows how long it will take for those hearts to manifest into another Heartless. Yes, you may. Anyone that seeks to delay or stop our progress must be eliminated. You may do so with your own two hands, if you see fit."

"Yes master."

* * *

** Well. That was the sixth tale. Now for characters.**

**~Wario- Mario Franchise; Wario Franchise**

**~Phantomtail- Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days**

**Th-that's it. Only two. What did you expect?**

**Anyway, please review, criticize, or flame me. If you want to, PM me. Also. If you want to send in a character you can do so by PMing me. But, I will warn you, if you send in a character there may be some changes to said character if it is necessary to the story. I'll post I in the comments section how you should present it.**

**I would like to thank my friend, Anonymous (which is what I shall call him as of now), for editing this chapter in terms of grammar and spelling. I know him IRL cause I'm terrible with computers, but if I can find a beta who can help me with story structure that would be awesome. I just have to figure out how to do that. So thank Anonymous for making the story more pleasing to the eye.**

**My final message to you all is...don't stress about everything. Take time to chill; have a day to sit and do literally nothing. Is it good for the body? Yes. Is it good for the soul? Hell yes. Be angry, and then chill out. Cry it out, and then chill out. Get hyper, then chill out. The world really opens up when you take time to breath the air around you. See you later. If you need me I'll be watching cartoons and eating macaroni. Chill.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Mother of God! I updated again. Well, that's the end of the world. Wait, you guys like living? Fine, you can keep living.**

**Now for the boring stuff: disclaimers. I don't own _Devil May Cry, Ever After High, _or _Nahliel._**

**Now for the part I hope you've all been waiting for...READING!**

* * *

Tale 7: First Day; First Date

Rel sat in his literature class and listened to Genesis read passages of 'Loveless' to mark the beginning of class. Already he was on Act II.

"_'There is no hate, only joy/ For you are beloved by the Goddess/ Hero of the dawn, Healer of Worlds/ Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul/ Pride is lost/ Wings stripped away, the end is nigh.'_ Act III… Come in." The class looked to the door. "You, at the window," he says to Zeno. "Open it." The windows were tinted as to prevent distractions. He did as was told, and sitting on the windowsill was Cerise. She was as shocked as the class was.

"How did you know I was there?" Cerise asked.

"If I couldn't see through tinted windows what kind of soldier would I be?" The rest of the class immediately felt a stab in their pride. "Why aren't you at your own school, in your own classes?"

"There's a dragon on the loose, sir."

"A dragon?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, sir, but it is enough to close school for at least a day…sir." She was nervous in his presence.

"Why are you here? Interrupting my class."

"Well, I didn't mean to…I mean, that wasn't my intention. I was just going to hang on the window until class was over…hopefully."

"Why. The question was why."

"I was hoping I could speak to Rel after class."

"…Fine; you can have him."

"Really?" She was more surprised than anything.

"After class. As of now you are a student of mine. Take the desk in the corner."

"What?"

"Corner. Now." She was reluctant to do so, but didn't want to see the sword at his side unsheathed. She did as he said and sat down. He handed her a copy of 'Loveless'. We are on Act III. There will be no slacking on studies."

"Yes, sir." The class silently laughed. The rest of class went by slowly for her. The bell rang and they all headed to their next class.

"Remember, your essays on Lara Croft's journals are due by the end of the week." Cerise and Rel got to the door. "He's all yours now."

"Thank you, sir." She handed him the book back.

"Keep it." He smiled. "I love giving the book to all the eager readers out there."

"Th-thank you, sir." She and Rel walked out and down the hall. "Does he give this book to everyone?" He nodded. "He _really_ likes this book." He nodded again.

Rel signed: "So what do you need me for?"

"I wanted to see if you would go on a picnic with me. I know this great area in the forest on my side. Perfect amount of sunlight with enough shade, flat land, and a great place to watch the fairies fly around."

Rel signed: "Sure. Will Cedar be there?"

"No, I was thinking it would be just us. Is that a problem?"

Rel signed: "No, of course not. School ends around two; would three be a good time?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Rel signed: "I see your understanding of sign language has gotten better. You're a fast learner."

"Thanks. It's one of my many talents. So I'll see you at three?" He nodded. They stood at the entrance to the gym.

Rel signed: "You wanna join me for soldier training, too? Angeal is a cool teacher, and Mr. Jay is joining us for class today. He's cool, too; usually late for class."

"Ha ha," she said, sarcastically. "I'm good, thanks."

Rel signed: "You sure?" When he does come in he's followed by a smoke cloud."

"I kind of do. You think he'll let me leave?" Rel nodded. Ten minutes after class started Angeal and Mr. Jay came in with a cloud of smoke behind him.

"Sorry we're late class. We got caught up helping— who is that?" Mr. Jay asked, looking at Cerise.

"I'm not a student here. I heard you were always late and there was always smoke. Have a good day, sir. Bye, Rel." Rel waved and the class turned their attention to the teacher.

"Am I really that predictable, this early on?" The class and Angeal gave as many synonyms to the word 'yes' as possible. "Hmm."

* * *

Venna was sitting at the desk in her dorm with Cress. Venna was making the designs for Cress' new clothes; Cress was re-thinking and writing down theories on the multiverse, omniverse, and parallel universes.

"Jumping out of a window isn't as awesome as you would think it is," Venna says.

"What?"

"Just remembering the whole jumping-through-of-the-window situation Nina had yesterday. It was just really weird."

"That was an out of the blue statement." Cress went back to writing. "Have you ever done it?"

"Tons of times; 50% of the time there is a fire/explosion. The other 50% is a flood of demons. You spend all that energy fighting a powerful demon, then you have to run away cause there are too many to fight in such a small space, and after all that you have to worry what's at the bottom when you _do_ jump out the window. It's too much."

"That sounds like quite a lot."

"Damn it. Now I want to do something outside. Stupid dragon."

"There's nothing we can do about it."

"I could kill the dragon."

"Leave that to Daring and enjoy the moments of rest until your job." Venna sighed.

"Maybe I'll jump out the window."

"Venna!" She sighed. "Have you ever thought about the theory of there being more than one dimension?"

"Not really."

"It's interesting. There are theories about parallel universes that indicate that anytime there are multiple outcomes another universe is created. It could be either exactly the same with only one difference or the one outcome leads to entirely different futures."

"That actually sounds very interesting." She spent her time listening to Cress' theories.

* * *

At lunch Rel met up with Slate, Starby, and Zeno out in the courtyard. They were all looking at Zeno.

"Why is he eating lunch with us?" Slate asked Rel. He shrugged. "I just find it odd, given he was so hostile when we first met him."

"I was in a very bad mood that day." Zeno said. "I apologize for any misconceptions about my person." Slate looked at him.

"We accept your apology."

Rel signed to Starby: "It's like they're signing a peace treaty." He got Zeno's attention. "So, wanna join team Lacrimosa?"

"No thank you. I'm already in a team with Gigaman, Cyclone, and Jess."

"We know Gigaman," Slate started, "but who are Cyclone and Jess?"

"Cyclone is the son of Spyro the Dragon. Jess is daughter of Commander Shepard of the _Mass Effect _series_._"

"I have heard of their parents. I hope they live up to the reputation of their parents. Rel, Starby, I am going to the shop to buy a new sword after school. Would you like to come with me?" Starby started jumping for 'yes'.

Rel signed: "Sorry not today."

"Shame. Why not, if I may ask?"

Rel signed: "I'm going to be hanging out with Cerise today."

"Oh," Zeno started, "so she was there to ask you on a date?"

Rel signed: "No. I'm just going to go on a picnic with her, alone, to watch the fairies in the forest— oh my god, it's a date." Slate chuckled

"I do not know what I am most surprised about: Rel not knowing it was a date, or Zeno knowing it was a date first."

Rel signed: "What do I do? I've never been on a date before. Do I try to be manly? Do I show my sensitive side? Do I punch a dolphin?"

"Punch a dolphin?" Zeno and Slate asked.

Rel signed: "I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

Slate spoke. "Look. Calm down. The best way to win a woman's affection is to impress her through display. Do something that shows you are important and interesting."

Rel signed: "Is that what you do?"

"I live in a castle and fight monsters. It is wasted on me anyway. Most of the potential ladies in waiting are dull."

"If you want my advice," Zeno said, "you must show your physical capabilities. Then you must _take_ her."

Rel signed: "Yeah I'm not listening to you anymore."

"Hey, guys, and Zeno." They turned to see Storm carrying two trays of 36 cupcakes.

"Where were you?" Slate asked. "And why do you have cupcakes?"

"I made them. I thought that I could bake instead of fight my entire life." Rel and Starby took a cupcake and ate with delight. "Those are chocolate-vanilla-strawberry swirl. I don't think I'll keep it up. It takes too much time just to make a few." Slate took one and started to gag.

"It is too sweet."

"Oh yeah. I also stink at it." She looked at Rel and Starby. "You two can have them." They each took a tray. "So what's going on?" Zeno spoke.

"Rel is going on a date with the red hood and needs advice for it."

"Bring sweets," Storm told him. "It's a kind gesture. Other than that, be yourself."

Rel signed: "To be honest, I'm not sure I even want to go on the date. She's my friend; I haven't really felt anything else for her. Is there any way I can let her down easy?"

"Not really, but the easiest way is the honest way. Just be straight forward, but be a little sensitive. You don't wanna hurt her."

Rel signed: "Yeah, thanks Storm. These guys were no help at all."

* * *

It was around the time school would end; Venna is now heading to Nina and Lisa's room.

"This should be the room." She walked in to find Nina standing up straight with a cup of tea on her head and Lisa doing the same, but with ease.

"Stand up straight, Nina. Stand up straight. A princess must have good posture. It shows that she is not only a woman with status but has the ability to maintain the pressure of running a kingdom."

"I am standing up straight," Nina complained.

"Then why is the tea spilling?" Nina corrected herself.

"Hello," Venna said. They turned to her and Nina spilled her tea.

"Aww." She looked at Venna. "Venna! I didn't know you would be here. Why are you here? Did she have something to do with it?" She pointed to her sister.

"Yes she did. She hired me to be…" She waited for Lisa to finish the sentence.

"I hired you to keep her from running away. And, should she leave, keep her safe."

"From what."

"You may or may not know this, but she has a tendency to make 'daring escapes'. Please just make sure that she isn't harmed during the lesson days."

"That sounds simple enough. What are my work days?"

"Mondays-Thursdays, right after school for two hours."

"Two hours of princess training. That sounds like too much time."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Nina said, happy that someone finally understands her. Lisa picked up the tea cup and refiled it.

"No slacking," She told her sister. She set the coffee cup on Nina's head. "Just ten more minutes and we can move on to the meal order."

"Sounds fun," Venna said, sarcastically.

* * *

Rel was walking down the hallway of his school. It was almost time for the date and he had no idea how to let her down easy. He felt a walk around the school would clear his mind. He was eating one of Storm's cupcakes when he found a very short woman moving some boxes into one of the empty rooms. The woman spotted Rel.

"You there," she said, "help me for a while. It may even give you a smile." Rel walked over and started to help her move the boxes. One of the boxes opened and a plethora of files started levitating in front of the woman. "Tell me, what is your last name? Please, let it be something with fame." Rel set down a particularly heavy box and signed his last name. "Sparda?" She started to shuffle through the files until she found Rel's file. "So you're Dante's son? I never expected him to have one."

Rel signed: "Who are you?" She looked away from the file.

"I am the famous Black Mage, Shantotto the Tarutaru. I shall be the new school guidance counselor for students like you." She looked back at his file. "It says you are mute in your file." Rel nodded. "I bet you wish you could speak every once in a while." Rel nodded again. He offered her a cupcake, but she refused. "So, how can I be of assistance?" Rel kept as silent as he could. "I'll have you know, I shall win if this is a game of persistence. If you have anything to sign then I shall be at your disposal. I honestly just want to collect as much data on you as possible." He kept silent. "Sign something now, or I would have asked for this position for naught; and, just to let you know, I always get what I want." Rel gave in.

Rel signed: "One of my friends asked me on a date today, and it's gonna happen soon, but I don't want to be in a relationship with her. How do I let her down easy?"

"Finally." She cleared her throat. "Why would you want to let her down easy?"

Rel signed: "I don't want to be her boyfriend, but I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Have you ever considered being her boyfriend?" He looked at her confused. "Having a girlfriend is not something most boys would contend. I think you should go out with her. The worst that could happen is that, in her heart, she is a monster."

Rel signed: "She is not a monster. She is a kind person, but pretty shy. But she's coming out."

"And you may know more about her on the date. Take the risk before it is too late." He thought about it. "Run along; you cannot stay her for long." Rel walked away to his date. Shantotto used her magic to unpack everything and set up her office as she saw fit. "What a lovely office. And in the walls, ceiling, and floor, no crevice. I shall like it here." She reached into one of the boxes. "I'm out of tea…oh dear."

* * *

Rel arrived at the bridge on time, ready for his date with Cerise. He waited nervously for her to get there. Finally she arrived.

"Hey, Rel. You ready to go?" He nodded. "Great. It's this way." She led him to the picnic area.

* * *

Nina sat at a fully set up table. She went to pick up a spoon.

"Wrong spoon," Lisa told her.

"But I like this spoon better. It's smaller."

"That's still the wrong spoon. That's the tea spoon. You start the meal with the soup spoon."

"Why would I even eat this much? The main course is too big, nobody knows how to make a salad the way I like it, and I don't even like soup."

"That doesn't matter. We can always tell the chefs your preferences in salads, you can have a smaller full course, and we'll get you a cold soup or something of the sorts. Stop complaining and pay attention. Learning the full course isn't that hard."

"It is for me. Can we move on to 'Addressing the People'? I don't have a hard time speaking in front of a crowd."

"But you're already good at that. Also, I don't want you addressing the audience with 'My fellow Americans' again."

"I'm American," Venna said. "It's not like she'll be wrong."

"Please don't take her side on this," Lisa pleaded. "The answer is still no."

"Can I at least have some water in my goblet?" Nina asked.

"Fine," She stepped away for a second and Nina bolted to the window.

"On no you don't." Venna reached out and grabbed her dress, but Nina cut it with her ice and jumped out anyway making an ice slide.

"I can't believe I got away from Venna," Nina said, triumphantly. In a split second an enormous dragon in black, sinister armor flew in, ate Nina whole, and flew away. Lisa and Venna watched in horror.

"DAMN IT, DARING! You said you could take out the dragon."

"That's the dragon they warned us about?" Venna was seething with rage. "I'm gonna make that lizard pay with blood." Venna jumped out of the window and ran after it the moment she hit the ground.

* * *

Rel and Cerise had set up the picnic area. Cerise started taking things out of the picnic basket.

"The only thing I made was the sandwiches. Do you like B-L-Ts?" Rel nodded. "Also, do you like pink lemonade?" Rel nodded, with a big smile on his face.

Rel signed: "I bought some freshly baked lava cookies from the Pokémon games." He gave her one and she took a bite.

"It's sweet and salty. It's really good."

Rel signed: "Storm also gave me some cupcakes." She took a bite and almost spit it out.

"It's…sweet." Rel ate wholeheartedly. Soon the fairies came out. "I usually come here with my parents." One of the fairies landed on Rel's cupcake and started eating it. He set it down.

Rel signed: "It's so cute. I want to keep one."

"Yeah, no. Fairies don't really like being in confined spaces."

Rel signed: "Hey, Cerise, I have a question."

"Yeah." He was about to sign the question but they noticed the fairies fluttering away. They looked opposite of the fairies and saw the iron clad dragon flying at them at top speed. The behemoth loomed over them. In a second it knocked Rel into a tree with its tail and ate Cerise whole. It looked back at Rel and flew away. Rel was about to give chase but noticed, lying next to him, a disoriented student. It was the jock from Rel's first day. He had a sword and shield with him. The boy snapped back to reality.

"It's you again," the boy said, his voice deep and regal for someone his age. "You fight, right?" Rel nodded. "I need your help taking out that dragon. I was hanging onto its tail for the longest time, but it finally shook me off. Will you help?" Rel nodded.

Rel signed: "That thing ate Cerise. I'm gonna gut it and get her out of there."

"I have no idea what you said, but let's go." They got up and started to run towards the dragon.

* * *

Cerise looked around the inside of the dragon. It was dark and empty, save for a heart made of clock gears that loomed over her.

"This is too weird," Cerise said to herself. "I thought it was a flesh and blood dragon that was running around the school. I also didn't expect it to be this bad."

"Neither did I." She turned to see Nina looking up at the heart. "Hi, I'm Nina, and this is a Clockwork Dragon."

"How do you know that?"

"I remember it in a book, I think. Yeah, it was definitely a book. This is armor class black. The entirety of the dragon's body is hollow. The only thing in it is its heart."

"So does that mean we can stop it if we stop the heart?"

"That's exactly what it means, but its heart is way too hot for us to get near. The inner gears turn at an unimaginable rate. We can try to weaken the dragon's structure by attacking the joints." Cerise looked at her, astonished.

"You sure know a lot about the situation we're in, don't you?"

"Of course I do. This is the moment I've been waiting for. I get to fight monsters like a hero." She started to look around. "Now let's see what we can do about those wings."

* * *

Rel and Daring found their way to the dragon.

"You know," Daring started, "you don't talk much, but you respond to danger, like a prince would. I like you. Sorry for attacking you the first time. Friends?" He held out his fist for a fist-bump. Rel accepted. They looked back at the dragon, hovering over a part of the forest. Its wings tensed up. Once they stopped moving the dragon fell out of the sky.

* * *

Nina filled the wings with ice. Once the dragon started to fall so did they; Nina directly on the heart.

* * *

"Let's take this thing out." Daring was standing on the platform of Rebellion. "Ready?" Rel responded by throwing him towards the now grounded dragon. When Daring's sword made contact it cut through the chest armor, but stopped less than half way. The dragon smashed its torso into some trees, trying to shake him off. Rel came from behind and started cutting its wings, but was alarmed by the amount of ice in them. The dragon spun around, hitting Rel with its wing. It loomed over him and started to stomp him into the ground. Rel took out his wand and summoned a circus ball. The ball exploded with enough force to knock the dragon off balance. Rel used this chance to get Daring away from it. "I really hate this thing. Its armor is crazy tough. Our combined strength only made a scratch on in the grand scheme of things." The dragon regained its balance. It opened its mouth. The heart's gears spun faster and a fire was created, shooting out at Rel and Daring. Daring put the shield up to protect them. "Why aren't we feeling any heat from the fire?" They looked from behind the shield and saw a wall of blue swords in front of them.

"You armored bastard." They looked and saw Venna. "First you eat Nina, then you attack my brother." She unsheathed her sword. "Yup; you'll die now." She swung the sword twice, cutting through the armor, both attacks aimed at the important areas of the body: one for the brain and one for the heart. Once the heart was cut the armor was having a hard time keeping itself together. Finally the heart exploded and forced anything around it back. Through the flying pieces of dragon armor Venna saw Nina falling down to earth. She ran over and caught her just in time.

"Wow, nice catch," Nina said to her. "I feel like a princess who just got rescued by her knight."

"Heh, yeah. You know, just…doing my job and stuff."

"I don't like it. Put me down." Venna did so, but noticed Nina was limping a bit.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, except I got burned by the dragon's heart. But it's no big deal, it's just my leg."

"That is a big deal. I'll help you back. Let me just check on Rel and his friend." She ran over to where Rel and Daring were. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine," Daring said. "That was one heck of a battle. But the other guy ran into the forest. He's probably looking for someone else. I'll go see if I can help."

"Please do. His name is Rel. I'll be back as soon as I get her home." She ran back to Nina.

"Will do." He ran into the forest in search of Rel.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark part of the forest, pieces of dragon armor littered the ground. Cerise hung on a tree branch by her hood.

_'I've got to get myself free before someone sees me without my hood.'_ she thought to herself. A noise came from the forest and Rel popped out from behind some bushes. He was shocked to have found her as fast as he did. _'Oh come on.'_ He took out ebony and shot the branch she was hanging from, catching her just in time. He set her down by the tree. "Thanks," she said. He didn't pay attention he was distracted by what was on Cerise's head; a pair of wolf-like ears. He finally couldn't contain himself any longer and touched her dog ears. "Stop that." He wanted to touch them again but restrained himself. "You're not freaked out?"

Rel signed: "Why would I be?"

"Because of…this." She pointed to her ears.

Rel signed: "In the world I live in, with the things I've seen, this is the least weird. I do want to know how, though."

"My mother was Red Riding Hood and my father…was the…Big Bad Wolf." Rel raised an eyebrow. "He has a human form, if that makes it less weird?" Rel shrugged. "I've always kept it a secret. We don't want anyone to find out. They'd shun my family or worse, and who knows what people would do to me. It's always been safer just to keep it a secret." Rel set her hood back on her head.

Rel signed: "I can keep a secret." She smiled.

"Thanks."

Rel signed: "Cerise."

"Yes."

Rel signed: "Was this a date? Was this meant to be a date?"

"Y-yeah. Why?"

Rel signed: "Well, I just don't think I'm ready to be someone's boyfriend. I've never had a girlfriend or even been on a date."

"Rel, we don't have to be going out to go on dates."

Rel signed: "We don't?"

"No. I'm not forcing you to be in any kind of committed relationship or anything like that, but I did want to hang out with you. Sometimes it's fun to go on dates. You get to know the person."

Rel signed: "This was pretty fun."

"No it wasn't, it was destructive. But I would like to try again sometime. Hopefully without the Clockwork Dragons."

Rel signed: "I would like that, too, actually."

"That's cute," a demonic voice said, its voice clearly audible as if it were all around them. "I would like to see that next time, Rel, but, unfortunately, there won't be."

* * *

**Yes. That did just happen. Anyway, now for some references. Oh, most of the characters in Ever After High are actual characters. The only ones that are mine are Nina, Lisa, Cress and Venna. **

**~Clockwork Dragon- My Imagination. It's not from any video game, book, movie, nor is it based off of anything. This is the most original thing I've made for this story...other than the story.**

**After confirming my imagination is there, I would like to thank my editor/friend, Arch (that is the name he will be going by from now on). He's keeping me on a regular writing schedule.**

**My final message is to all the authors out there, both on and off the site. Keep imagining. Keep up the joy and the sorrow of it all. I've always thought of writers as gods in their own right. To create worlds and situations that please the readers. The feeling is wonderful, too. It's always satisfying to know that there are people out there that like, or love, what I'm writing. The characters, the world, and so on. It's beautiful. So, writers, keep on writing. I applaud you all for your creativity and willingness to give your stories to the world. The readers and I all love you.**

**Have a good day/night everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hate doing the final product on my phone. Especially when I'm editing it on this site on my phone. It's so unresponsive and the slightest slip-up makes me start from square one.**

**Do I even need to do the disclaimer? I don't own anything except the plot (if you wanna call it that) and a very good portion of the OC's. Have fun!**

* * *

Tale 8: Worthless

"Who said that?" Cerise shouted. The only response was demonic laughter coming from all directions. Rel helped Cerise up and looked around for the source of the voice. They were surrounded by the echoing laughter. Rel took out his guns, waiting for any sign of movement. Cerise listened carefully. She heard leaves rustling above them and looked up. There was a small glint of metal. She pushed Rel out of the way and jumped back herself. What fell from the sky was a towering man carrying an even bigger battle axe with a very narrow blade. His axe shook the ground and made a crater. It was a large golden, one sided axe almost as tall as he was. The blade connected at the top and arced down the side of the hilt.

"That was close," Cerise said. The specter was about six feet tall, covered in plates of black and silver futuristic armor and large military boots. He wore a metal, dragon-like mask with glowing green eyes. His tan cloak mismatched his eerie aura and sinister axe and a black cape.

"Hello, children," greeted the demon voiced man. He looked at Cerise. "Will you excuse us? This is between me and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, and you can't have him."

"Oh? Well, I got clearance to kill anyone who got in the way. So...yeah."

"Who would want Rel dead?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." He reached into his coat and pulled out throwing stars. He threw them but Rel shot them all. Rel then proceeded to pick them all up.

"Hey hey hey, I may need those in the future."

Rel signed: "I might also need them in the future."

"You don't get it? You won't have a future- ah never mind." He pushed a button and the throwing stars blew up in his face. Rel jumped through the smoke, sword drawn, slashing at the masked man. The man met all of Rel's attacks. He knocked Rebellion to one side then kicked Rel away. "Now you see me..." With a flip of his cape ripples started forming all over his body until he disappeared. "Now you don't." Rel got close to Cerise and kept his sword up. Straight in front of him he saw a flash of light. He didn't know what it was until it ricocheted off of his sword, burning the tree it hit.

"He has lasers?" Cerise asked. More laughter came from the dark woods.

* * *

Venna walked back to Ever After High with Nina in her arms. She saw Lisa at the front of the village.  
"Hey," Venna said to her. "I took care of the dragon and got Nina back." She ran up to her sister and Nina stood up on her own.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked. "You're not missing any limbs. Are all of your bones in tact?"

"I'm fine," Nina replied. "It's not like I don't do dangerous stuff."

"But you don't fight dragons either."

"I'm branching out my danger level."

"I gotta go now," Venna said. "I have to take care of something involving my brother."

"What's that?" Lisa looked at Nina's dress. "Is that a burn? Were you burned?" She moved the dress to see the burn mark on her leg. "What happened?! Why was she burned?!"

"I'm not sure how it happened."

"It wasn't supposed to happen! I hired you to make sure she didn't leave; you failed at that. That could be forgiven. I also hired you to keep her safe; you failed at that. That can't be forgiven."

"I went after her."

"Not fast enough."

"At least it wasn't anything worse."

"It could have been nothing at all had you been faster. Just go. I shouldn't have gone on gut feeling. She'll be safer without you."

"I- bu- she- WHAT?! You know what, never mind. I don't have time for this. Look after your sister. I've gotta go find my brother and make sure he's okay. Good bye." Lisa took her sister back to their dorm as Venna ran back to the forest.

* * *

Rel continued to reflect the lasers, shooting everywhere the man could be with Ivory.

"This whole back and forth thing has gotten a little boring. I'm done. Now that I see you can't do much I think I'll just end it." A barrage of lasers were fired; all Rel could do was block them. From the right, the man jumped out at them, axe at the ready, and cut Rel's head clean off. The lasers stopped, and Rel's headless body stood there, still gripping Rebellion. "That went well. Mission accomplished." Cerise took Rebellion and swung it at the man. He dodged, but his mask was scratched. "You can use that sword? Oh yeah. Wolf powers and what not. I guess that gives you super strength or something?" She kept swinging the sword. "You've got no form." She threw the sword at him. He dodged, but barely. He looked at her and was almost cut by claws. He jumped away, but she kept coming, swinging her claws. "Now you have claws? Just when I thought I'd gotten used to this whole magic stuff, but no. You gotta go getting new powers and stuff. You know what you are? A pain."

"You killed my friend!"

"It happens."

"It shouldn't have to!" She threw her claws at him again. She was having a hard time keeping up, and it seemed like her opponent was moving at a leisurely pace. He caught her arm and hit her in the stomach with the butt of the axe. He let go of her arm and swung the blade down. She barely dodged. Just when she thought she got away from his blade, it flew open-rotating at the top-into a monstrous scythe. She caught the flat of the blade and avoided any serious damage.

"Nice catch, girl." He pulled out a pistol. "Catch this." He shot another laser. It bounced off of the silver strap on her hood and shot him in the arm. "OW! GOD DAMN IT! HOW THE HELL DO I MISS?! I'M LITERALLY RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!" He picked up the scythe and hit her with the staff part, knocking her into a tree. He pointed the pistol at her and fired again. A figure jumped in the way and deflected the shot.

"Rel?" she asked, shocked.

"No. Tis I, Daring Charming." He looked to Cerise. "Are you alright, fair maiden?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm good."He looked at the decapitated body of Rel and pointed his sword at masked man.

"You've just killed my friend. You monster."

"Oh my god. Yes, I killed your friend. Geez, is it that hard of a concept to grasp?"

"And then you attack a defenseless maiden."

"...defenseless?..."

_'Did he not see what just happened?'_ Cerise thought.

"Justice shall be swift," Daring said, charging at the man.

"No it won't," he said. He met all of Daring's strikes. He pinned Daring's sword to the ground and punched him in the chest.

"Was that really your best hit?" A small explosion hit his chest and he flew back a few feet.

"Well it's one of my best." He threw more throwing stars followed immediately by a flamethrower on his wrist. Daring blocked it with his shield.

"Hot hot hot!" Daring shouted.

"I hate that this thing is so useful. It's too damn hot!" The flamethrower stopped. "Damn. Out of juice." He pressed a button and beeping went on all around the clearing, even directly under Daring. He moved from above it but was still caught in a few explosions. "Wow, you're tough," he said, looking at a still standing prince.

_'I've gotta do something.' _Cerise thought. _'But I can't fight with Daring here.' _She reached over and took Ivory from Rel and started shooting at the attacker. The recoil was monstrous, but she quickly corrected herself. While she was firing, Daring was striking with his sword.

"Thanks for the cover fire, Cerise, but you should leave the fighting to me. I don't want him to attack you."

"Too late." He threw the ninja stars past Daring at Cerise. She was about to move, but they had already hit-not Cerise, but the arm of Rel. He took them out of his arm and put them in his pocket. "You're still alive?! Bullshit! I killed you fair and -" he was interrupted by Daring's sword to his shoulder. Daring hit him in the face with his shield, and kicked him in the temple. "Ahh! You son of a- Ahh! That hurt! That's it! Now you all are gonna-" he started to cough. "Give me a second." He turned and took off his mask and kept coughing. Rel turned to Cerise.

Rel signed: "Hang onto Ivory."

"I don't know that last word," Cerise started, "but I'm guessing your talking about the gun." Rel nodded. He took out Rebellion. The man put his mask back on.  
Daring lunged at the fiend.

"Haha! Now you know know why they call me the legendary-FUCK!" The masked man punched Daring in the face.

"You're right, you are the legendary fuck." He winced as his shoulder panged. Rel and Cerise had gotten Daring and regrouped. "Okay," he said. "I'm good." He pressed another button. "Now this entire field is armed. Take one wrong step and it could be your last."

"Careful, Rel," Daring warned. "He's got bombs planted all over the place." Rel took out Ebony and started shooting random spots on the ground until a bomb went off. More bombs went off, as well as bear traps, pitfalls, spikes from the ground, and falling logs. They looked on in horror as all the traps were detonated. Finally, it ended. Rel looked at the man.

Rel signed, furiously: "Are you crazy?! We're you really gonna use all that on me?!"

"If I had to, then yes!" The man retaliated, as he pried a bear trap from his mask.

Rel signed, furiously: "You're a psychopath!"

"I'm a lot of things!" With a boost from jets in his boots, he leaped about 20 feet in the air, landing right next to them. They jumped back to dodge...into another explosive. "You didn't set off all of my traps." He took out his laser pistols and started shooting them. Rel blocked all of them. Daring ran forward, shield up, followed by Rel, with cover fire from Cerise. Rel and Daring attacked from each side, preventing him from making any attacks. "Damn! They've got me pinned."

_'This is good,'_ Cerise thought. _'We can keep him from doing anything.' _The man pointed his elbows at the two and launched blasts of compressed air at them, knocking them off balance. His fist surged with electricity as he punched Daring in the chest. Daring was shocked; his heart stopped beating. He took Rebellion from Rel, stabbed him in the chest and pinned him to the ground. Cerise ran towards him, claws ready. He threw a bomb at her. The explosion threw her into a tree, causing her to hit her head and fall unconscious. The man looked at Rel, the last one conscious.

"Well, kid, looks like it's just you and me." He picked up his scythe. "Since I can't kill you I'm just gonna cut you in pieces, separate them, and take them to my employer. No hard feelings, 'kay?" Rel looked at Cerise and Daring, grief-stricken. "And he's gone. Ah, whatever." He put his scythe blade to Rel's neck. "I'm serious, kid. It's not like I enjoy doing this. It's a job."

"What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Lydia as she stormed into the clearing. "I'm just minding my own business, trying to relax, and you bastards keep making all this noise! First the dragon then the explosions, is it so hard to get some time to think?! I swear, I will be the death of all of you!" She saw Rel. "I should have known one of your team was behind it." She looked at the masked man. "Who the hell are you?"

"...the mighty…"

"You know what, never mind. I don't want to get to know you." She took out her gun and shot Daring with an electric blast, shocking him back to life, but still out. He started to study her, to analyze what she was capable of. "Are you looking at my boobs?!"

"What? Why is that your question? I'm not looking at your...wow..."

"You fuck!" She pointed her blaster at him and he pulled his laser pistol on her. "I could disrupt your shoddy equipment in one blast."

"Shoddy? I can use these things better than a god could use their powers."

"If I wanted to I could short circuit every gadget you have." She studied his equipment. "I could set off all of your bombs, reverse your little electric glove; your entire arsenal will be under my control."

"Just try it." He felt cold steel on the back of his neck.

"Step away from my brother." Venna stood behind him, Yamato drawn.

"Shit. You're the one who took out my dragon."

"It wasn't even a challenge. Something tells me you're even weaker."

"I'm not weaker."

"Prove it." They stood there, silent. He released the clip of his gun; it exploded into a giant cloud of smoke. He jumped into the air and landed in a tree. He opened his cloak and started taking out pieces of metal, putting them together until he formed a sniper rifle. He shot at the ground, setting off barrier traps. The clearing was being engulfed in an electric field. Venna threw Summoned Swords at him until the field closed up completely. He dodged all of her attacks.

"Gwahaha! You're gonna have to do better than that," he taunted. Lydia shot the field and the whole thing dissolved. "You're kidding me." Venna jumped at him. He dodged every attack she made. One of her attacks got close and cut his mask. Lydia transformed the barrel of her blaster and turned it into a sword. She cut the branch he was standing on. Venna had Summoned Swords moving toward him at all angles. With Lydia coming at him from below as well he had no escape. He pulled out of his jacket and set off a flash bomb. In that sliver of a moment he moved past Lydia's blade and fell to the ground. _'I'll quit while I'm ahead and still living,' _he thought. _'I don't have the proper equipment to deal with them. Not yet.'_ He fled the scene. Once Venna and Lydia's eyesight was back, he was already gone.

"I'm getting real tired of this shit," Lydia said. She looked over at Rel who was still seeing stars from the flash bomb. She couldn't get mad at him for that. Venna walked over to him and pulled Rebellion from his chest. She did it quick, like ripping off a band-aid, and helped him up.

"I'll take your torn clothes and fix them up," Venna told Rel. He nodded. He holstered his weapons and picked up Cerise. "Are you feeling okay, Rel?" He nodded. Venna went and picked up Daring and his weapons.

"We can take them to the infirmary at our school," Lydia said. "They'll be fixed up faster. What are you waiting for?" They made their way to GCA.

* * *

It had gotten dark; all the shops were closed and they were nearing the school when Rel made a wrong turn. "Not everyone is immortal like you." Lydia said. "The infirmary is that way." Rel nodded and continued.

"Let's just follow him," Venna said.

"You do what you want; I'm going to back to my room." She left them. Rel led Venna to Starby and Gigaman's room. Venna knocked; Gigaman answered the door.

"Hey, Rel," he said. "How's it hangin'?" Starby was sitting on it's bed, eating candy and cookies. When they saw Rel, they immediately jumped on his head.

Rel signed: "Do you happen to have any health packs or something? My friends really need them."

"I don't read sign language. I haven't downloaded a program for that yet."

"He asked if you have any health packs?" Venna translated.

"Oh yeah, I got tons a stuff. Follow." They followed him in his room. He opened his closet door to reveal a plethora of health items. "I got whatever you need: hearts, max tomatoes, HP orbs you; you name it, I got it."

"We just need something to fix these guys up." He looked at the unconscious two.

"What they need's a Energy Tank." He took out two cans with an 'E' on them. He touched it to the bodies and the cans dissolved into them. "They'll be good within a few minutes. You can rest 'em here." Rel bowed in thanks and they set Cerise and Daring on the beds. Rel stepped out of the room.

"Hey, do you have anything for burns?" Venna asked.

"Yeah." He tossed her a green spray bottle. "That's a burn heal. Any burn status effects or marks are taken care of. Takes a li'l longer for marks an' scars than it does for the actual burns an' pain."

"Thanks. Oh, I'm Rel's sister, Venna."

"Gigaman, a friend. See ya later. An' don't worry about payment. It's on the house for friends."

"Payment?"

"Yeah, I got a pretty sweet gig goin' on here. People been payin' for these supplies since as long as I been here. I'm 'bout to teach Starby how to do things for when I leave."

"Thanks." She left the room and saw Rel sitting in the hallway, staring at Starby. "I'll be heading back to my school now." Rel nodded without looking at her. "Is everything okay?" He nodded again. "Are you sure? You're not normally mopey." He set Starby down.

Rel signed: "How weak am I really?"

"You already know you have a ways to go until you're at my and Nahliel's level."

Rel signed: "My speed is low, my strength is low, I'm still not able to unlock Devil Trigger...so on, so forth."

"You've got great speed and power. You don't need Devil Trigger to be strong."

Rel signed: "My friends almost died today. Daring did die."

"But that other girl saved him."

Rel signed: "But I couldn't. I'm not even at the same level as my friends. I'm worthless."

"No your not. I'm shocked to even be seeing you sign like this again." Rel stayed silent. "You don't need all of that to be strong. It's perfectly fine to rely on others."

Rel signed: "That's not it. I know it's okay to rely on friends, but I want to be able to do things on my own. I don't want to always rely on my friends. Odds are I won't always have them around." She looked at her moping brother for a second and sat down next to him.

"Look, just because you don't have all the strength of our father," he looked at Venna, "or Uncle Virgil, doesn't mean that you're not strong. Because you're weak and still doing this means you have the greatest strength of all: courage and hope. Never let go of either."

Rel signed: "That sounds a little cliché. Scratch that, it's very cliché."

"Whatever keeps you fighting." She kissed her brother on the forehead. "I've gotta go now. I need to get this burn heal to Nina. Make sure your friends are okay and remember what I said. And give me those damaged clothes, I'll fix them up." He gave her his coat and shirt and she walked away. Rel went back to staring at Starby.

* * *

Venna walked back to her school. When she got back she found, sitting at the entrance to the school, Lisa. Venna stood in front of her.

"Hey," Venna said to her. She looked up, confused. "Why are you sitting out here instead of in your room with Nina?"

"She locked me out," Lisa replied.

"Geez."

"I deserved it anyway." She stood up. "Venna, I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I fired you, and virtually called you worthless. I was just upset. Very upset. I never want anything to happen to my sister, just as you don't want anything to happen to your brother."

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't want anything to happen to her. Look, I've got a burn heal. This should fix her burn."

"Thanks. Venna, I would like it if you would still protect Nina. I can't do much for her, in terms of what happened today, and she's not going to slow down. I want you to watch over her when I can't."

"Of course." They walked to Nina's room.

"Where did you get this?"

"One of my brothers friends."

"Is it safe? It won't give her a rash or anything?"

* * *

Cerise and Daring were walking back to their school. They had just crossed the bridge.

"Are you feeling alright now, Cerise?" Daring asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better," she said. She thought back to the fight.

"You're the one we should be concerned about, you died"

"Oh, that? It's nothing!" _'Oh dear god everything hurts,'_ he thought. "Don't worry; I can protect you from now on."

"Eh- yeah, thanks." They arrived at the school. Daring escorted Cerise to her room and left for the night.

"Hey, Cerise," Cedar said. "I thought you were just going on a picnic; what happened?"

"Some things happened with the dragon," Cerise told her.

"You saw the dragon?"

"In a sense, yes. After the dragon was taken care of Rel and I were attacked by this weird masked guy, Daring showed up, and then it went black."

"Went black?"

"I got knocked out. We woke up in Starby's room. I didn't see Rel after that, and I really don't know what happened to that masked guy, but it's over now. I'm actually really tired."

"Yeah. After a day like that I would be, too." Cerise changed into her night clothes and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Slate woke up before the classes started. Rel wasn't sleeping in the bed beside his.

"He left yesterday and never returned. A stranger child, if I ever did see one. It is strange, me saying that even though I am the same age." Slate put his clothes on and went searching for Rel around the school before he went out. The cafeteria: no; the library: no; the gym: no- wait, yes. Just before he left he saw Rel and Fighter Starby sparring. Slate went over to the two. "Rel, I did not know you were adept at hand-to-hand combat."

Rel signed: "I'm not." Starby had kicked him in the side of the head. He flew into the bleachers. They walked over to him. Starby tried to apologize as best as it could. Rel waved it off.

"Why did you not return to the room last night?"

Rel signed: "I was doing things. I really need to get strong so I've been training all night."

"Why?"

Rel signed: "Cliché reasons."

"I see. Allow me to help you out. You need to learn the proper techniques. Follow my lead. You too, Starby. I will show you how we fight in Hyrule." They began training immediately.

* * *

Cerise was in her history class. All was quiet as they did their worksheets and Excalibur posed on his desk. They heard a tapping at the window. Excalibur went to open it and found Rel on the other side. He waved to Excalibur.

"Hello there," Excalibur said. "What are you doing here?"

Rel signed: "I came to say hi to Cerise, if she was here."

"She is, but you can't have her. I am in the middle of extremely important poses."

Rel signed: "Yeah, I don't care." He waved to Cerise and she waved back.

"Good, you have said your 'hellos'; now leave." He pushed Rel with his cane and he fell. The class got up to see what had happened to Rel. When they got to the window they saw him stuck in a tree.

Rel signed: "I'm good."

"You saw, he's fine. Back to your studies." He walked back to his desk singing, "Excalibuuuur! Excalibuuuur!" He threw his cane and closed the window. The students went back to their seats. Maddie and her desk floated over to Cerise.

"Things have gotten much more hex-alent since that other school got here."

"It sure has, Maddie. I would like to know, how have we not seen that school before?"

"Who knows. Maybe it's a little Wonderland magic."

"That does cause a lot of problems around here." Maddie dropped confetti over Cerise.

"Wanna join me for tea later?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Do you think it was wrong of me to 'action-ize' _Ever After High_? Anyway, here are the character references.**

**~Masked Man- wait and find out**

**I, again, want to thank my editor, Arch. He worked extensively on this chapter with me and I hope he'll do the same for me (and by some extension, you) in the future.**

**I know this is gonna kill all of you out there, but I don't have a message/lesson for you guys this time. I know, you're heart broken. But you'll have to do without. I burned out this week. I had more to do away from school than I did in school.**

**See you all in the next chapter! That's it, I'm dead.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fear not. For I..._AM HERE!_ (All Might, **_My Hero_ Academia**)****.**** But seriously, here I am. This chapter took me too long. If you gave up on me, I understand. If you didn't then thank you. You're all awesome, every one of you.**

**Disclaimer. I claim nothing, save for the OC's, save for Nahliel.**

* * *

Tale 9: Birthday

Slates eyes shot open, but he stayed perfectly still. It was the middle of the night; the window to the room had silently been opened, but the split-second creak was enough for Slate to notice. Slate, slowly and silently, reached for his sword. He got up and swiftly brought his sword to the intruder's neck. He stopped in time to see that it was Rel. He lowered his sword and turned on a light.

"Rel?" Slate asked, confused. "What are you doing? It is two in the morning."

Rel signed: "I was just coming in. You see today is my sister's birthday."

"Is it now?"

Rel signed: "Yup! I had to go make sure the spot for the party was nice and clean, I went to see if the bakery was open and if they had the cake ready, so on, so forth. Cool sword."

"Thank you. It is Korefuji: a simple, short katana used by the legendary samurai, Mitsurugi." Slate paused. "Do not get me sidetracked."

Rel signed: "Sorry."

"Why did you not take care of this before?"

Rel signed: "I did, but things have been getting in the way. I was just checking on everything."

"Then why are you just getting in?"

Rel signed: "I came to the startling realization that I was tired." Slate threw a pillow at him.

"Good night." He turned off the light and went back to sleep. Rel changed into his night clothes and did the same. The only thing on his mind was how was he gonna make it special. He closed his eyes and opened them right back up. He immediately went rummaging through his closet. "He is not going to stop" Slate muttered, covering his ears.

* * *

Venna woke up in the morning with a brimming smile on her face. The first thing she did was pick up her phone to check for messages, but none were received. She sat up and turned to see Cress at the desk, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the room at all. Venna stepped out of the room and saw Cress standing outside the door.

"Hey, Cress," Venna said, looking down the hallway. What are you doing out here?"

"I...was coming back...from the library."

"They let students in the library that early, or whenever you went?"

"Sometimes...but only when the the Evil Stepsister Librarians are in a good mood."  
"Are they ever?"

"They were today."

"Okay. So, today's Saturday. What do you wanna do?"

"I-I was thinking we could go out today and...see the town?" Venna looked at her and then smiled.

"Well, looks like all of my poking and prodding finally paid off. You're finally breaking out if your shell. Okay, let's go. Where to?" Cress pulled out her notepad.

"I've prepared a map of the town and all of its sites, shops, restaurants, residential areas, etc. In order to achieve the maximum amount of 'fun' we'll need to go to all of these places in the order laid out." She showed Venna the map.

"Really? The museum? Why?"

"J-just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you should forego learning. A little won't hurt."

"Wait, how did you know it was my birthday?"

"My eyes."

"Darn. And I was gonna mention it subtly so it doesn't come off as attention seeking." They both laughed. "Fine, I'll go to the museum." She looked back at the map, "and the, Mystic Zoo? That sounds cool. When do we go?"

"We can go now, if you want..."

"Yeah, let's go!" On her way out, Venna strapped her sword to her side.

"Um...do you need to bring that?" Venna looked at her, confused.

"Oh, the sword? I guess it's a habit."

"I-I see. Aren't...you going to leave it?"

"Hmm...no."

"Okay then."

"You think the Mystic Zoo will have a three-headed penguin?"

"I-I...no."

* * *

Rel was standing in the park, some ways away from his school, overseeing certain preparations with Maddie at his side and Starby on his head. Maddie held up two buckets in front of him.

"Which color confetti is best: blue or green?" He pointed to the green one. "That means we're using blue streamers." Starby and Rel nodded at the executive decision. Cedar walked over to the three. "Hey Ceder!" Maddie screamed.

"Hey, Maddie," Cedar said. "Hey, Rel, Starby." They waved. "What's going on here?"

"We're throwing a party for his sister. It's gonna be spell-tacular!"

"Really? That's cool. Where's Zeno, Cerise, and the others?" Rel pointed to a tree that Zeno was uprooting and placing somewhere else while Gigaman and Cerise refilled the hole and cleaned the area.

"Remember!" Gigaman shouted to Rel. "You owe me for all this work." Rel nodded.

"I have procured the cake," Slate said carrying a large box.

"That's a big cake," Cedar said.

"C'mon, It's not that big," Maddie told her. "Table's over there."

"Thank you," he said and went over to set the cake down.

"This party is going to be great!" The sound of a tree crashing to the ground snapped them out of their happy mood. They saw a plasma whip cutting through everything in its path and Storm running away from its wielder, Lydia.

"HOLD STILL AND DIE!" she screamed at Storm.

"You think I want to get hit?" she retorted, dodging all of her attacks. Everyone but Zeno took cover from the rampage.

"Calm down," Zeno said, stepping in front of them. Storm jumped over him and Lydia backhanded him, sending him flying straight into the cake and table. They disappeared as quickly as they had arrived, Storm still dodging all of her attacks. Rel, Starby, and Maddie looked at the scene in disbelief. Zeno got up and looked at what he landed on.

"I'm sorry Rel, Madeline."

"I'm sorry, you guys." Cedar put her hand on their shoulders. Tears started to well up in Rel's eyes. He wiped them away as fast as he could and put on a brave face.

Rel signed: "No. I still have time. I know it. I'll fix this up before she gets here."

"We'll help," Maddie said. "It can still be spell-tacular. We'll just need more streamers and confetti."

"Hey, guys and gals," Nahliel said, running onto the scene. "I got the present-whoa, this place looks awful. What happened?"

Rel signed: "Doesn't matter. We need to move. And do stuff. I'm going to get more tables and supplies.

"I'll help you Rel," Maddie said. "We'll need your help as well," she said to the others. "Cedar, Zeno, Giga, can you three get this place ready again?" They looked at the park.

"No," Zeno said, flatly. "But we can move to another location in the park. We'll set up where we can and let you know where that is."

"I'll help, too...somehow," Cedar added.

"There's a good location not too far from here." Gigaman was looking at a holographic map of the area. "Let's get goin' now. We don't wanna waste any time." The three made their way to the new location.

"I will make my way to getting a new cake," Slate stated. "I just hope it will not take too much time." Slate ran off to the bakery. Maddie turned to Rel.

"I'll help you and Starby get the other supplies."

"I'll help, too," Cerise said. "I'll stick with you Rel. I'll set up what you need me to set up."

"Sweet," Nahliel said. "I'll keep Venna away from the park a little longer. Text me when it's all good, pipsqueak." He ran from the park while Rel, Starby, and Maddie went to get the supplies.

"Wait, Nahliel!" Maddie screamed. "Get more confetti! Green and blue!"

"You got it!" he screamed back, before they all disappeared to do their specified assignments.

* * *

Halfway through the museum tour, Venna was just about ready to explode. Their tour guide had been Excalibur.

"How can you actually take notes?" Venna asked Cress.

"He has some insightful things to say. Well, if you take out the narcissism." She flipped to some of her previous notes. "Did you know that a Pegasus' lungs are thicker and stronger than that of most other creatures? And the unicorn has two hearts. One physical and one spiritual: both very real. Also, a griffin's feathers are－"

"I know. I was there." Venna checked her phone again; still no messages.

"But enough about the Roman Gods. And me. Let's talk about Egypt. And me," Excalibur tells the group.

"I better see a three headed penguin," Venna said.

"There aren't any three headed penguins," Cress said. "It's a Mystic Zoo, not a freak show."

"'Quiet in the middle,' Excalibur exclaimed." Excalibur exclaimed. "The rowers in Cleopatra's boats had so many complaints. 'We're being attacked.' 'Quiet, we're trying to sneak away.' 'Get that snake away from our pharaoh.' They were never satisfied with anything I did for them. The fact that I regaled them with my presence was more than even the pharaoh deserved."

"You're not higher than the pharaoh!" one of the tour members screamed.

"Oh, to be young and ignorant. On with the tour." A collective groan traveled through the tour group and the staff members.

"Can we please cut the museum tour short?" Venna pleaded with Cress.

"Alright, alright," Cress said, "After the Egyptian exhibit." Venna groaned.

"Here we have the Heart Scale," Excalibur introduced. "This ancient piece of Egyptian technology was used to tell whether the deceased would go onto heaven or hell. Modern magic has reconstructed the scales of today to tell the truths and lies of a person's heart. Its effects can be altered with a powerful enough magic, but, it is otherwise flawless. Unlike myself, which has no flaws whatsoever."

"I wish I could die." Venna said.

* * *

Slate found his way to the bakery. He opened the door and a bell rang. A pleasant female voice responded.

"Cooking Mama's Bakery! I'm Mama! How can I help you?"

"Hello again," Slate said. "I am here to make a request."

"Of course," she said, "What is it?"

"The cake that was made before was...how do I say it...destroyed. I wanted to know if a new cake could be made."

"Of course it can. But, on such short notice, I'll have to work double time. I'll get right on it."

"Do you need me to help?" Slate offered.

"Of course not. You just wait right there and I'll get on it." She went into the back to start baking. Letting his chivalry get in the way, Slate went in the back to help.

* * *

Cress and Venna stepped out of the museum. The only thing running through Venna's head was Excalibur's murder. They made their way to the zoo where Venna looked fervently for a three-headed penguin.

"There aren't any three-headed penguins," Cress tried to convince her.

"I have to figure that out myself," Venna said to her, more than determined. Cress reluctantly let her continue the search.

"Hi there, Cress," Nina said from behind her. Cress turned around but couldn't see her. "A little lower." Cress looked down to see Nina's face sticking out of the bushes, which frightened her.

"Oh my goodness," Cress gasped. "You scared me."

"Noticed," Nina said. "There's been a hiccup. We need to keep her busy for a little longer until Nahliel tells us when we can move. Also, the area was destroyed, so they're relocating."

"Wow. O-okay then."

"Don't worry, I'll help you stall." Nina came from out of the bushes and walked toward Venna. "Hey, Venna!" She spun around in surprise, almost tripping over herself.

"Heyyy," Venna said, clearly surprised.

"What are you looking for?" Nina asked. "You look like you're looking for something." Venna kept silent for a moment.

"Looking for a three-headed penguin." Nina's eyes widened.

"They have those here?"

"NO THEY DON'T!" Cress screamed at them. The two looked at her in shock. Cress hid her face in embarrassment.

"I can't believe she screamed," Venna said silently. "I'm so happy; she's coming out of her shell." She looked from Nina to Cress and back repeatedly. "You know what? Screw the map, Cress. Let's just go do stuff." Venna grabbed Nina and Cress by their arms and dragged them in a random direction.

"B-b-but the map!"

"Forget the map!" Venna continued to pull the two with her.

* * *

Rel and Cerise were walking through the boy's dormitory at GCA. They made it to Rel and Slate's room.

"So this is your room," Cerise said. "It's cleaner than I expected it to be."

Rel signed: "Slate likes to keep the room clean. He makes sure I do the same." Rel went into his closet. He removed his red coat and replaced it with a blue one.

"That's new," Cerise remarked. "It's actually pretty dashing."

Rel signed: "Thank you." He took something else out of the closet and placed it in his coat pocket.

"What was that?"

Rel signed: "Her present."

* * *

The sun was setting, the birds have stopped singing, and the day was ending. Venna had led Nina and Cress to a lake over by EAH. They were walking at a steady pace, taking in the smell of the lake on the cool air. Venna looked between her two friends and smiled.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today, girls," Venna told them. "It's been awhile since I've hung out with people I'm not related to. Again, thanks."

"We-we're always glad to help," Cress said, "I'm glad I was able to make today a good day for you…even if you disregarded my list."

"Lighten up, Cress," Venna said. "We went out and had fun. I think that's a win." As Venna was laughing with Cress, Nina was checking her mirror-phone. She shut it off and turned her attention to Venna and Cress. "I'm pretty upset though. I was having so much fun with you guys that I didn't get to see Rel or Nahliel, or get a call from them or the rest of the family."

"Hey," Nina started, "let's go to the park. That'll make you feel better."

"Really?" Venna questioned. "I think seeing my brothers will make me feel better."

"Come on, just for a little." Nina grabbed Venna's hands.

"O-okay~" Venna went on happily.

_That was too easy_, Cress thought, as she watched Venna exude a bright-pink aura of love. She followed suit.

* * *

Night had fallen; Rel was at the new site of the party, hanging up a banner while the others put out the rest of the tables and and decorations. Slate had returned with a new cake.

"I have returned with a new cake," Slate said, setting the cake down on the center table. He looked around to make sure that there were no more 'interruptions'. The preparations were complete and the party was ready to start.

Rel signed: "Thanks for donating to the cause, Zeno. I'll make it back to you somehow."

"I just want one fight with you at your earliest convenience," Zeno replied.  
Rel signed: "You can have all the fights you want."

"Yo, Pipsqueak!" He turned to see Nahliel heading toward them with two giant buckets in each hand. "I got the confetti and Venna's on her way. Is everything ready?" Rel gave him a thumbs up and took the confetti. Rel gave Maddie and Cerise a bucket each.

Rel signed: "Alrighty, let's finally do this." Rel ran somewhere to hide. At the same time, Venna, Cress, and Nina were making their way toward the park, admiring the lanterns hanging in every tree.

"I had no idea they lit the park up like this," Venna admired.

"It gets better," Nina added. They walked farther to where their friends were waiting.

"Happy Birthday, Venna!" They all said in unison. Venna could only respond with a massive smile. She looked between her friends but couldn't find her brothers.

"Where's—?" Venna started to ask. She was cut off by Maddie who threw a large ball of blue and green confetti in her face. "Ahh! Colors!" When the confetti cleared from her vision Rel and Nalhiel were standing in front of her, brimming with happiness.

"Happy birthday, sis," Nahliel said, giving her a hug.

Rel signed: "Happy birthday." He gave her a hug with all his strength.

"Awww, thanks you guys," Venna said, giving the two a hug. "Rel, you wore the jacket I made you."

Rel signed: "How could I not? It means a lot to me." Rel reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrist band. "I made this for you."

"You tailored something?! I can't believe it." She gave Rel another hug.

"Dude," Nahliel started, "It looks like a Mobius Strip."

"Shut it, you; there's heart in it."

"Well, here's mine." He pulled from behind him a scabbard for Yamato with the word 'LIGHTNING' in sharp letters adorning its length.

"Whoa!" she said, stunned.

"I did the letters myself. Your welcome." She punched his arm, but he took it as a sign of love. More confetti flew in her face; this time, Maddie was there.  
"Come on!" Maddie said. "Let's eat some cake and party!" She threw more confetti and they were all in front of the cake table.

"How am I—? How did she—?" Venna questioned.

"It's best not to ask," Cerise answered without really answering. Cerise took two slices of cake and walked one over to Rel, who was sitting under one of the trees. "This was pretty cool. I'm surprised you were able to put it all together."  
Rel signed: "So am I." He started eating the cake. Watching Venna mess with Starby, trying to decipher what exactly Starby is. "I don't care how it happened. I'm just glad it happened."

"I am, too." She was looking around at everything there and nothing in particular. "You know, you're such a cheery person with so much energy, it's refreshing to be around you—" She looked at Rel and saw his eyes closed. "Is he asleep?"

"He has had a long few days," Slate said, walking up to them. "I believe he has been awake for the past two or three days training and working on this party. He is not used to sleepless nights. Let us let him rest."

"Yeah, okay." She patted Rel on the head before she left. _His hair is soft_, she thought. She took one last look at the sleeping Rel and an image flashed in her head. The masked man from the forest. She was startled, but walked away as if it didn't happen.

* * *

The party ended. Slate took Rel home and everyone went their separate ways. Venna and Cress were sitting in their room now. Venna was having fun sheathing and unsheathing her sword in her new scabbard while Cress was plucking out pieces of confetti from her hair one by one.

"So you can't see birthdays?" Venna asked.

"Of course not," Cress said. "That's an obvious lie."

"But you can see love."

"Of course."

"Never mind. I'm not gonna try to rationalize your eyes." They heard a knock at the door. Venna answered the it and found Nina standing there, out of breath.

"I ran…here…because I…I forgot…to…give you...your…gift…*inhale* OhmygodI'mneverdoingthatagain." She handed her a small box. Venna opened it. "It's a never ending snow globe. It just keeps on snowing."

"Wow. It's beautiful. Where is this?"

"It's my home. That's my castle. Well I should get going. Happy birthday, Venna."

"Thanks. You want me to walk you back to your room?"

"No. I lied when I said I wouldn't run like that again. Good night." She took off in a blue blur (Note: Sanic Speed) much faster than any normal human. Venna closed the door and looked at the snow globe.

"There's so much pink aura coming from you," Cress said.

"I can't turn it off," Venna said. "Can I?"

"Only if you stop falling in love."

"So 'no'. Got it." Venna set the snow glob on her night stand and laid on her bed. "Thanks."

* * *

**That's chapter nine. It's not the best chapter, but I like it for what it is, and I hope you do, too.**

**I'd like to thank my editor, Arch, for his continued work with me. As well, I would like to thank my friend BlazCrazFace for his help on the story now and in the long run. You can find him in my profile if you want to check out his stories. Show him some love.**

**Now, this is my fourth time trying to post this chapter. Every time all the edits I've made went away. I'm gonna try to make my message as I did those times before.**

**Recently, a friend of mine has not been receiving love. Someone or some people are going to this person and harassing him. They say hurtful things and act like they can get away with it because they are behind a computer screen. The sad truth is, they can. As well, having their accounts banned means nothing due to the ability to create a new account. I have a favor to ask. If you, the readers, see something like that happening, don't confront the bully, but be there for the bullied. Having something like that happen is hard, and as gratifying as it would be to hurt the bully back, it's hard for that to happen the best thing that can be done is showing that someone does care and is there. That goes for on and off the internet. **

**Okay, have a great time of day everyone! I love and hate you all for 'reasons'!**


End file.
